Versión Lemon: Noche, sueño y distancia
by doc.exe
Summary: Advertencia: NC-17 La versión lemon de mi anterior fanfiction no lo leas a menos que tengas la edad y el criterio adecuados
1. Capítulo 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Este fanfiction ha sido escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solamente por diversión. Yo no estoy recibiendo ningún beneficio económico al escribir esto, sólo un enorme dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño. Por favor no me demanden.  
  
**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Esta es la versión lemon de mi fanfiction, lo que significa que contiene escenas de sexo explícitas... en realidad es idéntico a la versión lime, sólo separe los capítulos 4 y 5 y metí la parte "subida de tono" que quite de la versión original. Por ello advierto que si acaso eres menor de edad, te desagradan este tipo de historias,  o no tienes el criterio o la madurez suficientes para leerlo (que más que edad, es eso lo que se necesita porque, admitámoslo, puedes tener 18 años y aún así actuar como un muchachito de 12) te recomiendo que lo abandones. De una vez lo aclaro: yo no me hago responsable por los posibles daños tanto a la salud física como mental que puedas sufrir por el hecho de leer este fanfic, así que nada de demandas por daños y perjuicios ni mucho menos mandar facturas del psiquiatra. (¡Hey! Yo no te estoy obligando a leerlo, eso es responsabilidad tuya, ya dijeras que estuve en tu casa apuntándote con una pistola si no habrías esta liga ¬ ¬U). 

Cualquier comentario, queja, crítica CONSTRUCTIVA o sugerencia se recibirá aquí mismo o en fire_avenger@yahoo.com.mx, ¡ah! Y no aceptaré reclamos por la temática del fic, esos pueden guardárselos para el próximo año.

¡Feliz año 2003 ¡

Have a nice year! ^O^

  
**_NOCHE, SUEÑO Y DISTANCIA_**  
  
**_Capítulo 1_**  
  
La clase avanzaba normalmente, como todos los días, no sucedía nada nuevo. La materia era biología, el tema, sexualidad humana. Para la mayoría de los estudiantes que cursaban el segundo año de preparatoria ésa era, sin duda, la clase más interesante, mas no para Sakura Kinomoto, quien se encontraba más distraída que de costumbre.  
  
No era de extrañar, la muchacha de 16 años se sentía bastante deprimida últimamente, algo lógico considerando que ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que recibió la última carta de su novio.  
  
Ella y Syaoran Li llevaban una relación que muchos podrían catalogar como inusual o problemática. Ambos habían estado enamorados desde que tenían 12 años, y por esas extrañas casualidades que el destino siempre nos pone cuando quiere divertirse, se habían tenido que separar cuando Syaoran se vio forzado a regresar a su natal Hong Kong. A pesar de ello, decidieron continuar su relación mediante cartas y llamadas telefónicas, algo incómodo tal vez, pero que hasta la fecha les había funcionado.  
  
En cierto modo, el estar separados había contribuido a consolidar su relación, la cual era mucho más profunda y seria que la mayoría de las parejas de su edad. Por medio de las cartas podían escribirse y compartir cosas de una manera mucho más íntima. A través de ellas podían confiarse sus secretos personales, sus pensamientos y reflexiones más profundos, sus sueños e ilusiones, sus fantasías, incluso sus problemas. Todo ello había contribuido a que se sintieran en mayor contacto el uno con el otro, sin importar que hubiera varios kilómetros y un océano de distancia entre ellos.  
  
No podían hablarse muy seguido por teléfono, pues la larga distancia resultaba demasiado cara, así que la mayor parte del tiempo se comunicaban por cartas. Sakura le escribía a Syaoran varias veces a la semana, mientras que él sólo podía hacerlo unas cuantas al mes. Realmente le costaba trabajo responder debido a las enormes responsabilidades que su clan le imponía, a pesar de lo cual trataba de responder las cartas que ella le enviaba lo más rápido que podía.  
  
Sakura era muy detallista, en cada una de las cartas trataba de incluir al menos un pequeño detalle o regalo que le ayudará a él a recordarla. En realidad se trataba de cosas muy pequeñas: una fotografía, un pequeño dibujo, entre otros. Sin importar que tan pequeños fueran los detalles o los regalos, a Syaoran le agradaba verlos, sin embargo, él muy rara vez le enviaba alguno, por lo general sólo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales, como en navidad o en el cumpleaños de Sakura, no obstante, se cercioraba de que los regalos fueran realmente especiales.  
  
Había veces en las que nada más se escribían para decirse que se encontraban bien y que no había sucedido nada nuevo. También se habían escrito en varias ocasiones para pedir al otro algún consejo que les ayudara a resolver algún problema que tuviera. En esas situaciones la respuesta siempre era rápida y en ella vertían todo el apoyo y la fortaleza que necesitara el otro para salir adelante y vencer las dificultades, no importaba que tan grandes fueran estas. Ambos sabían que podían confiar en el otro y contar con su apoyo para cualquier cosa.  
  
De vez en cuando tenían la oportunidad de verse, por lo menos dos o tres veces al año, en las cuales Syaoran venía de visita a Japón. Generalmente sólo lo hacía en días feriados o en las vacaciones. Cuando venía, trataban de aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Iban a diferentes lados: al cine, al parque, a los centros comerciales, etc. Realizaban muchas actividades juntos y trataban de disfrutar lo más que podían con la compañía del otro.  
  
Sin embargo no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, en ocasiones habían tenido pleitos. Reñir en una conversación telefónica o a través de una carta era algo muy extraño y que no sucedía a menudo, pero que sin embargo llegaba a ocurrir. La mayoría de esas peleas no duraban mucho y se solucionaban rápidamente. Se querían demasiado como para permitir que una simple riña, que por lo general se daba por cosas sin importancia interfiriera entre ellos.  
  
Era realmente impresionante la manera como ambos habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro, entre ellos se compartían cosas que no compartían con nadie más, facetas desconocidas de la personalidad de cada uno surgían en cada misiva. Esa mutua confianza y complicidad que había entre los dos era más que suficiente para compensar las pocas veces que podían verse al año. Era notable la manera como el contacto por medio de las cartas había servido para fortalecer el lazo de amistad y compañerismo que los había unido desde mucho antes que se dieran cuenta que estaban enamorados.  
  
Y a pesar de todo ello, ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Sakura le había enviado una carta a Syaoran para brindarle apoyo, después de que él le comentara que había surgido un problema realmente serio en su familia. No le dijo ni siquiera de que trataba el asunto, y posteriormente ya no le volvió a enviar otra carta, lo que indicaba que la situación era bastante grave. Sakura había intentado comunicarse con él tanto por teléfono como por carta, mas todos sus intentos habían fallado. No dejaba de preocuparse por lo que le podría haber pasado a Syaoran, seguía tan angustiada por ello que no había prestado atención a ninguna de las clases en todo el día.  
  
Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura, había notado lo pensativa que ella se encontraba y durante el descanso trató de animarla, pero ella seguía sin mostrar alguna mejoría. Tomoyo sabía que la preocupación de Sakura se debía al joven Li, y por ello trataba de brindarle toda la ayuda que pudiera, pues comprendía lo difícil que debía ser mantener una relación a distancia.  
  
La clase continuaba mientras el profesor comenzaba a exponer el tema de la relación sexual. Todos los alumnos permanecían callados, escuchando atentamente cada palabra y tomando notas lo más rápido que podían. Nunca se había visto que el grupo de Sakura estuviera tan interesado en algún tema como lo estaban ahora. Y aún así, la muchacha seguía distraída, Tomoyo no dejaba de preocuparse al verla en esa situación.  
  
Tras salir de clases, Tomoyo acompañó a Sakura camino a casa. Intentaba hacer conversación con ella, pero Sakura seguía sin prestar atención. Entonces decidió cambiar de estrategia y hablar de un tema que sin duda sacaría del trance a Sakura:  
  
-"Sakura, ¿nunca te has imaginado como será tu primera vez?"- Preguntó sin ninguna discreción. Lógicamente, Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó ante la pregunta. Al ver que finalmente había conseguido llamar su atención, Tomoyo continuó hablando. -"No sé lo que tú pienses, pero no sabes lo mucho que a mí me gustaría compartir mi primera relación con la persona a la que más amo. No puedo imaginar lo hermoso que ha de ser poder compartir tu cuerpo y tu ser con aquel que amas... debe ser algo divino..."- Como siempre, a Tomoyo le aparecían estrellitas y corazoncitos en los ojos. A Sakura no le quedó de otra más que asentir ante sus palabras.  
  
-"Tienes razón. Compartir tu primera relación con el ser al que más amas debe ser algo maravilloso."- Nuevamente el recuerdo de Syaoran reapareció en la mente de Sakura. La chica se entristeció de nuevo. Tomoyo comprendió que sin querer había acabado deprimiéndola más.  
  
-"Lo siento, perdóname amiga. Sé que últimamente has estado pensando mucho en el joven Li, y yo que empiezo a hablarte de cosas como estas."  
  
-"No te preocupes Tomoyo. Lo que sucede es que no dejo de preocuparme por como se encontrara en este momento. Tenía un problema muy grave y no sé si ya lo habrá resuelto o no. No me ha vuelto a decir nada al respecto. No ha contestado a ninguna de mis cartas ni tampoco a mis llamadas telefónicas. Me pregunto si ya lo habrá solucionado, que le habrá pasado para que no me haya respondido en tanto tiempo."  
  
Tomoyo trató de confortarla.  
  
-"Tranquilízate, Sakura. Te aseguro que Li debe estar bien. Hubiera sido peor si te hubiera escrito para decirte que las cosas estaban más graves aún. Tal vez no se ha vuelto a comunicar contigo porque no quiere preocuparte. Si lo hubiera hecho diciéndote que sus problemas eran mayores entonces tu habrías acabado más angustiada. Tómalo con calma, él debe estar bien. Seguro no tardará en enviarte una carta diciéndote que ahora la situación está mejor, ten confianza."-  
  
-"Sí, tal vez tengas razón."  
  
Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura sonriéndole, la joven trató de corresponder con otra sonrisa aunque aún se veía tristeza en sus ojos. Las muchachas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la desviación donde siempre se separaban para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.  
  
-"Por favor Sakura, cuídate y trata de relajarte un poco. No es bueno para ti que sigas afligiéndote. Trata de no pensar en Li al menos por un momento, te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor si dejas de preocuparte por él un rato y te dedicas a otra cosa. Tal vez después puedas pensar en alguna forma de ayudarle a solucionar su problema."  
  
-"Lo intentaré Tomoyo. Nos veremos mañana."  
  
-"¡Hasta luego Sakura!"  
  
-"¡Hasta luego!"  
  
Sakura se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a su casa. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue revisar el buzón que se encontraba en la puerta. Había algunas facturas adentro y un poco de publicidad, pero nuevamente no había llegado ninguna carta de Syaoran. Esto ya se había vuelto demasiado para ella. "Es qué acaso ya no le importo" pensó la muchacha con tristeza. "No se da cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupo por él y del daño que me ocasiona al hacer que me aflija de está manera, ¿acaso ya se olvidó de mí? ¿Creerá que sus problemas no me interesan a mí también?" Sakura ya no aguantó más. Entró apresuradamente a la casa y se dirigió al piso de arriba sin siquiera saludar. Su hermano y Yukito se hallaban en la cocina conversando cuando ella llegó y se sorprendieron mucho ya que no comprendían que le había sucedido para entrar así.  
  
-"¿Qué crees que la haya pasado a Sakura? Se veía muy mal."-Preguntó Yukito.  
  
-"Seguramente es por culpa de ese miserable mocoso. Ya debió haber revisado el buzón y vio que nuevamente no hay ninguna carta para ella. ¡Maldición! Ese chiquillo del demonio me las va a pagar cuando le ponga las manos encima, como se atreve a hacer sufrir a mi hermana de ese modo."-  
  
Touya estaba que hasta arrojaba chispas por los ojos. Yukito trataba de tranquilizarlo.  
  
-"Touya, debes calmarte. Estoy seguro de que las intenciones de Li para con Sakura no son tan malas como parece. Seguramente algo le ha de haber ocurrido y por esa razón no ha vuelto a contestarle a Sakura, eso es todo."  
  
-"No me importa si le cayó un meteorito encima o algo parecido. Él no tiene ningún derecho de fastidiarle la vida a Sakura. ¡Sólo yo puedo hacer eso! Ya sabía yo que esa relación no funcionaría desde un principio. Se lo dije a Sakura pero no me escuchó y ahora mira las consecuencias. Pero ya verá ese mocoso desgraciado cuando lo vuelva a ver. Te aseguró que se arrepentirá por todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a mi hermana. No podrá escapar de mí aunque se esconda en el centro de la Tierra."  
  
Yukito trataba de tranquilizar a Touya mientras a éste se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de comprar un boleto de avión a China para darle una lección al mocoso.  
  
Mientras ellos dos seguían hablando, Sakura ya había ingresado a su cuarto. Apenas entró se tiró en la cama y se puso a llorar. Se sentía muy afligida, no comprendía porque Syaoran seguía sin comunicarse con ella. Horrendos pensamientos empezaban a inundar su mente: Quizá él ya se había olvidado de ella, tal vez ya no le interesaba más su relación, tal vez se había enamorado de otra persona, tal vez en realidad no había ningún problema, sólo se trataba de una excusa para ya no escribirle, tal vez ella no era más que un estorbo para él y por eso había decidido cortarla. Mientras esas terribles ideas continuaban bombardeándola, lágrimas comenzaban a brotar con mayor fuerza de sus ojos.  
  
Kero se encontraba dormido en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Sakura. Se despertó apenas escuchó los sollozos de su ama. Al verla en ese estado intentó reanimarla, pero la muchacha seguía recostada sin prestar atención a nada y mucho menos paraba de llorar. El guardián del sello decidió salir por un rato de la habitación pensando que le convendría más a su dueña estar sola hasta que se calmara.  
  
Sakura siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
Ya eran las diez de la noche cuando por fin despertó. Se percató de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo dormida. Ni Kero ni Touya se encontraban en la casa, habían ido a casa de Yukito para hablar con Yue sobre el estado en que se encontraba la joven hechicera. El único que seguía en casa era su padre, quien al saber de la aflicción de Sakura prefirió no molestarla y dejarla dormir.  
  
La chica se levantó de la cama, se quitó el uniforme de la escuela y se puso la pijama para después recostarse de nuevo y cubrirse con las sábanas. Esos horribles pensamientos que había tenido antes de quedar dormida volvieron a entrar en su mente. Nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia el escritorio encima del cual se encontraba el osito de felpa gris que Syaoran le había regalado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Al lado del muñeco se encontraban dos fotografías: La primera era la última que Syaoran le había enviado. En la segunda aparecían ellos dos, apenas de doce años de edad, abrazados en el parque de diversiones Tomoeda Yuuen, que había abierto precisamente el verano en que les tomaron la foto.  
  
Sakura lo recordaba a la perfección. Fue la primera vez que Syaoran vino de visita a Japón desde que regresara a su país de origen. También fue la primera vez que Sakura pudo decirle lo que sentía por él. Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido regresaron a su mente.  
  
Poco antes de marcharse, Syaoran ya le había dicho a Sakura que la quería. Ella se sintió bastante confundida pues durante todo ese tiempo ellos no habían sido más que amigos. Al final se dio cuenta de que sentía lo mismo por él, pero no le dio tiempo de decírselo, pues al día siguiente él partió para Hong Kong. No volvieron a verse sino hasta que se encontraron en el festival de Nadeshiko, que se celebraba cada verano en Tomoeda. Todo había sido en realidad un plan de Tomoyo y Meiling, prima de Syaoran, quienes se habían puesto de acuerdo para reunir a la pareja. Durante ese festival sucedieron varias cosas:  
  
En primer lugar, la última de las cartas del mago Clow, Void (Vacío), fue liberada de su encierro cuando la mansión del mago fue demolida para construir el Tomoeda Yuuen. La última carta intentó robarle todas sus cartas a Sakura, pero ella al final pudo capturarla y transformarla, aunque para ello tendría que sacrificar su sentimiento más valioso.  
  
Sakura recordó lo frustrada que se sintió en aquel momento. Durante todo el tiempo que Syaoran llevaba de visita ella no había tenido oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos, y ahora resultaba que los perdería sin siquiera habérselos dicho. Pero antes de que la carta pudiera hacer algo, Syaoran se interpuso entre Sakura y Void, siendo envuelto por la esfera negra mientras Void intentaba robarle todos sus sentimientos. A pesar de que sabía que los perdería, no dudo en decirle a Sakura que se volvería a enamorar de ella una vez más. En el fondo él sabía lo que ella sentía por él.  
  
Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo. A pesar de que había capturado a la carta no dejaba de sentirse derrotada. No había perdido su amor por Syaoran, pero ahora ya de nada le servía pues el ya no sentía nada por ella. Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, la carta que ella misma había creado tras descubrir que estaba enamorada de Li actuó fusionándose con Void, dando origen a una nueva carta: Hope (Esperanza). Esta carta salvó los sentimientos de Syaoran por Sakura. Al final ella decidió confesarle lo que sentía por él, pese ha saber que sería rechazada. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando Syaoran respondió con un "también te quiero."  
  
Ese fue tan sólo el comienzo de su relación. Poco antes de que él partiera de nuevo, ella le regaló un osito de felpa con alas, un tanto parecido al que él le había regalado antes.  
  
Sakura recordó que el incidente con Void no fue el último al que tuvieron que enfrentarse. Por alguna razón, durante algunas de las visitas de Syaoran, extraños incidentes relacionados con la magia empezaban a tomar lugar en Tomoeda. Los dos muchachos se veían obligados a enfrentarse a ellos, siendo los únicos capaces de contenerlos. En más de una ocasión se habían visto en situaciones difíciles, en las que sólo el trabajo en equipo los había podido sacar de problemas. Sakura no comprendía porque esos incidentes sólo ocurrían cuando Syaoran se encontraba en la ciudad. Era como si el destino se hubiera confabulado contra ellos, o como si les estuviera imponiendo una prueba que debían vencer para poder estar juntos. Al final siempre salían victoriosos, pero sólo porque luchaban juntos, y mientras lo estuvieran nada podría vencerlos. Sakura recordó como Syaoran se había interpuesto entre ella y el peligro en más de una ocasión, dispuesto a protegerla aún a costa de su vida.  
  
"¿Pero en qué tonterías estoy pensando?" Se dijo al darse cuenta de que no estaba más que afligiéndose ella sola. Ninguna de esas ideas tan fatalistas que invadieron su mente era verdad. ¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de pensar en que a Syaoran ya no le interesaba? Después de que él le había demostrado en varias ocasiones que no sólo la quería, sino que realmente la amaba, ¿cómo demonios se le había metido en la cabeza pensar que él había perdido sus sentimientos hacia ella, o que estos ya no tenían importancia para él? No era más que una idiotez pensar en eso. Estaba bastante claro que Syaoran la amaba. Tomoyo debía tener razón, si no le había escrito de nuevo es porque no la quería preocupar más con sus problemas. No quería afligirla más todavía. Ya se volvería a poner en contacto con ella tan pronto su situación mejorara.  
  
Sakura se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que había pensado en todo aquello era porque de verdad lo extrañaba. Después de todo, ella lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella. No podía dejar de pensar en él, se sentía sola y vacía al estar tan lejos de su novio. Ya llevaban cinco años de estar separados, y el que las cartas habían dejado de llegar le había mostrado lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Se sentía tan deprimida sin él.  
  
Se levantó nuevamente y se acercó al escritorio. Tomo el oso de peluche y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la fotografía del muchacho.  
  
-"Syaoran."- dijo -" no sabes lo mucho que desearía que fueras tú y no este muñeco al que me encontrara abrazando en este momento. Te extraño, te extraño demasiado. ¿Qué clase de penalidades debes estar pasando para no haber escrito de nuevo en todo este tiempo? Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, no sabes lo mucho que desearía poder abrazarte de nuevo."  
  
La muchacha regresó a su cama con el oso de peluche en brazos. Se estaba deprimiendo otra vez. Tomoyo tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar en Syaoran o terminaría afligiéndose de nuevo. Pero no podía, no podía sacarlo de su mente, por más que lo intentaba le era imposible. Cómo podía dejar de pensar en él si lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tenerlo cerca. Trató de desviar la mirada a diferentes puntos del cuarto, intentado concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera Syaoran, sin embargo todo lo que veía le recordaba al joven chino.  
  
Recordó las palabras que Tomoyo le había dicho esa tarde, refiriéndose a lo que habían visto en clase de biología: _"No sé lo que tú pienses, pero no sabes lo mucho que a mí me gustaría compartir mi primera relación con la persona a la que más amo. No puedo imaginar lo hermoso que ha de ser poder compartir tu cuerpo y tu ser con aquel que amas... debe ser algo divino..."_ Después de ese breve recuerdo una nueva idea empezó a surgir en la cabeza de Sakura.  
  
-"Me pregunto que se sentirá... hacer el amor... con Syaoran."- Sakura murmuró poco antes de que el sueño la venciera de nuevo. Se quedó dormida pensando en esa última frase. ¿Qué se sentiría estar con Syaoran en una situación de esas? No lo sabía pero le gustaría averiguarlo. Empezó a soñar con ello.  
  
Lo que la muchacha no imaginaba era que alguien la observaba desde el exterior de su ventana. Era Syaoran.  
  
**_Continúa...._**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 

Acababa de anochecer en Hong Kong, la mansión Li se hallaba en completa calma. Para Syaoran Li, la noche significaba un momento de descanso. Durante los últimos meses lo habían sometido a entrenamientos realmente duros, argumentando que el joven debía estar preparado pues en cualquier momento podría verse obligado a asumir su lugar como jefe del clan. Realmente estaba agotado, después de cerca de diez horas en entrenamiento continuo estaba tan cansado que no podía mover ni un músculo, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Después de despedirse del anciano se dirigió al ala este de la mansión, donde se encontraba su recámara. Sin embargo, antes de poder dirigirse a ella a descansar, tenía algo muy importante que hacer como para postergarlo al día siguiente. 

Se dirigió hacia la habitación principal donde descansaba su madre, tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente, era la última esperanza que tenía para que el consejo de ancianos del clan Li cambiara su veredicto. Sin embargo, en su estado actual, la hechicera no estaba en condiciones de interceder por él. La mujer llevaba varias semanas de estar enferma y no daba muestras de mejoría. Las cosas se agravaban cada vez más en China. Además, la decisión ya había sido tomada, no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Y sin embargo, la madre del muchacho no dejaba de sentir pena al ver los ojos suplicantes de Syaoran que no dejaban de mirarle y de implorar que hiciera algo. 

-"En verdad la amas, ¿no es así?"- Preguntó Irean Li mientras le observaba. Syaoran sólo asintió con tristeza. Irean empezó a comprender por lo que Syaoran estaba pasando, después de todo, ella sabía lo doloroso que era perder al ser amado. 

La madre de Syaoran siempre había sido muy estricta con él, pero en el fondo, sólo deseaba lo mejor para su hijo. Ella había empezado a notar varios cambios en su personalidad, cambios que habían iniciado desde que comenzó su relación con la maestra de cartas que vivía en Japón. Antes parecía que Syaoran estaba disgustado con todo el mundo, no demostraba ningún sentimiento o emoción, parecía que nada le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo cumplir con su deber como hechicero y futuro jefe del clan, era como si no tuviera corazón. Su manera de ser cambió drásticamente desde que regresó por segunda vez de Japón. La capa de hielo que lo envolvía comenzó a derretirse, se volvió más cálido para con sus seres queridos, ya no era tan callado ni tan frío como antes, incluso ahora sonreía. Si bien, su carácter seguía siendo bastante serio, ya no parecía estar enfadado con todo lo que le rodeaba, por fin parecía disfrutar la vida.

La jefa del clan Li se dio cuenta de que todos esos cambios en la actitud de su hijo los había provocado esa chica, Sakura. Se percató de que la joven Kinomoto había sido capaz de sacar lo mejor del interior del muchacho. También se percató de que Syaoran nunca sería feliz sino al lado de esa muchacha, por ello, finalmente decidió que tomaría medidas al respecto. 

- "Lo mejor será que vayas a descansar Syaoran. Debes estar muy agotado. No te preocupes, yo mañana me encargaré de hablar con el consejo de ancianos."

- "¿Lo dices en serio, madre?"- Los ojos de Syaoran se iluminaron al ver a Irean asentir. No pudo contener su emoción al saber que su madre lo apoyaba. Inmediatamente se apresuró a abrazarla. –"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! De verdad, gracias."

Irean sonrió levemente, pero unos segundos después su actitud volvió a tornarse seria. 

-"Sin embargo, no debes cantar victoria todavía. Ya sabes que el consejo de ancianos no cambia sus decisiones fácilmente. Y la situación tampoco es tan buena para ello. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para reunirlos a ti y a la maestra de cartas de nuevo, pero no te aseguro que sea suficiente. Es muy poco probable que a estas alturas el consejo de ancianos cambie su veredicto, así que no te ilusiones demasiado."- Dijo la hechicera con tono grave. 

Syaoran asintió en forma seria. En el fondo estaba agradecido por tener el apoyo de su madre, sin embargo, sabía que en su condición actual, la hechicera no sería capaz de cambiar, al menos no del todo, la decisión de los ancianos. Al final probablemente tendría que resignarse y acatar las ordenes que le habían dado. Se despidió de su madre y del mayordomo y marchó hacia su recámara. Irean y Wei le vieron partir con tristeza. En verdad se podía apreciar el sufrimiento del joven chino. 

-"¿Cree que podrá cambiar la decisión del consejo, señora?"- pregunto Wei después de que Syaoran saliera de la habitación. 

-"No estoy segura Wei, y sin embargo, tal vez pueda llegar a un acuerdo con el consejo de ancianos que favorezca a Syaoran, pero para ello necesitaré la ayuda de "alguien" en particular."

-"¿De quién?"- preguntó el mayordomo, extrañado.

-"Tú sabes bien de quien hablo."- Dijo Irean sonriéndole a Wei. El mayordomo comprendió todo después de un momento y asintió. 

-"Me comunicaré con el señor mañana mismo, sólo espero que acepte."

-"Aceptará, confió en él..."- Irean permaneció pensativa unos momentos.

-"¿Qué sucede, señora?"- preguntó Wei. La hechicera respondió sin dejar de meditar.

-"Sé que lo único que ansia mi hijo es poder ver de nuevo a la maestra de cartas. En este momento desearía poder hacer algo para reanimarlo, aunque fuera un poco."

-"¿Como qué, señora?"

-"Tal vez... si empleo el pergamino..."- Al darse cuenta de lo que su señora pensaba hacer, Wei se aterrorizó.

-"¡Pero señora, no debe! En su condición actual podría ser muy peligroso."- La hechicera rió levemente ante la reacción del mayordomo, aunque le agradecía su preocupación por ella.

-"No tienes porque preocuparte, Wei. Aún en mi condición soy perfectamente capaz de usarlo sin que ponga en riesgo mi vida. Es el último recurso que me queda y estoy decidida a emplearlo si con ello logro reunir de nuevo a mi hijo y a la joven Kinomoto... aunque sea sólo por un momento."

-"Espero no se equivoque, señora"- respondió el mayordomo aún preocupado ....

La conversación continuó en la habitación de la jefa del clan Li mientras que Syaoran se dirigía a su recámara. Una vez que estuvo dentro del cuarto, el muchacho simplemente dio un suspiro y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Estaba harto de todo, ya no quería saber nada sobre lo que el consejo pretendía hacer con él. Y aunque le alegraba saber que su madre lo apoyaba, eso no disminuía la frustración que sentía al no lograr convencer a los ancianos de cambiar su decisión. Esta situación lo molestaba, desde que recordaba, esos malditos viejos siempre se la habían pasado tratando de controlar su vida, pero ahora habían ido demasiado lejos. 

 "¿Por qué razón tiene que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme hacer mi vida en paz?", pensó para sí, no obstante, conocía la respuesta. En momentos como ese maldecía haber sido el único hijo varón del antiguo jefe del clan Li. Eso lo marcaba a convertirse en el nuevo líder una vez que su madre falleciera, le imponía responsabilidades bastante serias, y como se veían las cosas, todo parecía indicar que pronto se vería obligado a cumplir con ellas. 

No soportaba lo que estaba sucediendo, no soportaba que el consejo de ancianos del clan continuamente tomara decisiones por él, sin si quiera considerar su opinión al respecto de las mismas. ¡Cómo desearía poder liberarse alguna vez del control de los ancianos! Y desgraciadamente, a pesar de sus quejas, sabía que la actitud de los miserables viejos tenía una razón de ser, una razón poco válida para él, pero una razón al menos. Sin embargo, aún cuando la situación fuera tan seria, eso no les daba derecho a ellos para decidir sobre su futuro sin tomar en cuenta lo que él pensaba o lo que sentía. 

Además, hasta donde a él concernía, no le debía absolutamente nada a los ancianos, por el contrario, los detestaba tanto como ellos lo detestaban a él. Entonces pensó en sus hermanas, en su madre, en su mayordomo Wei y en su prima Meiling. La seguridad de ellos también estaba en juego. De entre todos los miembros del clan, ellos eran los más importantes para él: eran su verdadera familia, los únicos que le habían mostrado afecto y comprensión. A ellos era a los únicos que les debía lealtad y sólo por ellos estaría dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad en sus manos y a convertirse en líder. Lo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir era que a costa de asumir su puesto como jefe, le obligaran a renunciar a la persona más importante para él. Definitivamente no lo haría.

Volteó hacia la mesa de noche que se hallaba a un lado de la cama. Encima de ella se encontraban las últimas cartas que Sakura le había enviado. La situación en verdad lo deprimía, hasta el momento todos sus intentos por cambiar la decisión del consejo habían resultado inútiles. Se sentía mal sobre todo por Sakura, ella debía estar muy preocupada al no saber nada de él en dos meses, y sin embargo, no podía escribir diciéndole que la situación estaba bien en Hong Kong, porque ciertamente no lo estaba. Tampoco podía decirle la verdad porque de hacerlo la terminaría angustiando más. El problema era bastante serio esta vez, no quería involucrar a Sakura, y sin embargo, éste era uno que definitivamente tenía que ver con ella.

Tomó la última carta que Sakura le había escrito. La había recibido hacía apenas un par de días. Ante las circunstancias presentes, las cartas de su novia eran su único consuelo. Sin embargo, ya llevaban más de diez cartas que Sakura le había enviado durante esos dos meses y a ninguna le había respondido. En ellas podía ver lo angustiada que su novia se encontraba por él, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto, no sin antes haber hecho algo con los planes del consejo de ancianos. No obstante, no dejaba de preocuparle como se encontraría Sakura. Realmente deseaba poder verla. Ya no aguantaba más, lo único que deseaba era poder estar de nuevo con ella. 

Decidió que al final le escribiría contándole lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, era mejor decirle la verdad de una vez antes de que la situación se complicara más. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde se hallaba abierto un libro de biología. Ahora recordaba que no había terminado de estudiar el capítulo de sexualidad, pero había algo más importante que hacer como para molestarse con eso. Tomó el libro entre sus manos para cerrarlo, antes miró por unos instantes la página en la que se había quedado. Después de observarla un rato cerró el libro y lo puso en el estante de un librero que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto. 

Desde hacía mes y medio que se había dado de baja en el sistema escolarizado y había comenzado a cursar la preparatoria en modalidad abierta. Lo había hecho por ordenes del consejo, quienes consideraban más importante en ese momento que el muchacho desarrollara sus habilidades mágicas, dándole menor prioridad a su educación formal. Ciertamente el sistema abierto era mucho más sencillo de cursar que el escolarizado, no necesitaba asistir a clases ni entregar tareas, sólo debía ir a presentar los exámenes. Claro que ello implicaba mayor responsabilidad pues debía estudiar por su cuenta, pero para Syaoran no significaba problema alguno... o mejor dicho, no significaría de no ser porque los entrenamientos lo mantenían ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo y le impedían estudiar apropiadamente. De cualquier modo, su principal preocupación en ese momento no era el estudio precisamente. 

Sacó una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir la carta que le enviaría a Sakura al día siguiente. Intentaba pensar en alguna frase romántica que le ayudara a disculparse por haber cortado contacto con ella por tanto tiempo, pero por más que trataba no se le ocurría nada. Realmente era muy difícil para él escribir algo de ese estilo, peor si agregábamos que su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Permaneció mirando a la nada por varios segundos hasta que en un momento dado desvió la mirada hacia el librero y, específicamente, hacia su libro de biología. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había leído a lo largo del capítulo: los cambios en la adolescencia, caracteres sexuales primarios y secundarios, funciones de los aparatos genitales masculino y femenino, ciclo menstrual, embarazo y relación sexual.... relación sexual, esas dos palabras entraron en su cabeza y se albergaron en su mente. 

-"Relación sexual. Me pregunto como será tener con...."- Inmediatamente se sonrojó y empezó a sacudir la cabeza tratando de alejar esos "nefastos" pensamientos que habían cruzado por su mente. –"¡¿Es qué acaso no tengo vergüenza?!"- Se dijo recriminándose, como se atrevía a pensar en algo como eso en una situación así. Definitivamente no era el momento más apropiado para empezar con fantasías sexuales. Bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza hacia la carta que se suponía estaba tratando de escribir. 

-"Me siento como un pervertido cada vez que pienso en ella de esa forma... y sin embargo... la amo demasiado. Esa clase de sueños que he tenido con ella últimamente... He soñado varias veces con poder estar con ella de esa forma. Desearía que algo así sucediera aunque fuera sólo una vez, sólo una vez.... Y al final, siempre acabo sintiéndome culpable al pensar que hago mal cada vez que me imagino teniendo relaciones con ella... pero es que no puedo evitarlo, esos sueños son tan hermosos, tan fantásticos, y la vez tan irreales..."- 

El muchacho dirigió la mirada al libro una vez más. 

-"Pero realmente es algo tan malo tener esa clase de sueños con la persona que amas, realmente hago mal al desear compartir esa clase de experiencias con ella, no lo comprendo."

El muchacho sacó su billetera de uno de los cajones del escritorio. La abrió y contempló el pequeño obsequio que un amigo muy cercano le había hecho. Empezó a recordar la conversación que había sostenido con él hacia unos meses, poco después de que regresara de su última visita y antes de que todos sus problemas comenzaran:

_(Nota del autor: lo que está entre corcheas es un flash back)_

[-"Y dígame joven, ya tuvo relaciones con la señorita Sakura."

-"¡Wei! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso"- Dijo el muchacho bastante asustado y ruborizado mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado. –"Sakura y yo no hemos hecho nada de lo que tú piensas."

-"No se enfade, joven Syaoran. No se lo pregunto con mala intención, sólo lo hago porque deseo ayudarlo y orientarlo al respecto. Por lo que veo usted respeta a la señorita, y al parecer no se atreverá a tocarla hasta el matrimonio."

-"Exacto, se supone eso es lo más correcto, ¿no es así Wei?"

-"Pues déjeme decirle que está equivocado, joven."- Syaoran se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo el anciano. –"Aunque eso es lo que dicta la tradición familiar, yo en realidad nunca he estado a favor de ella. No se sorprenda ni se espante. Tampoco se preocupe por si alguien del consejo me escuchó decir eso y va a decírselo a su madre, ella ya conoce mi punto de vista al respecto. Yo creo que si dos personas se aman lo correcto es que estén juntas, no importa si están casados o no. Joven Syaoran, desgraciadamente nuestra sociedad es bastante retrograda, tendemos a exaltar demasiado el valor de la virginidad, cuando en realidad no vale absolutamente nada. Lo importante en una relación de ese tipo es el amor de la pareja y lo que se expresan entre ellos, no el acto en sí."__

-"Wei..."- El muchacho permaneció pensativo unos instantes, aunque de nuevo se ruborizó y añadió irritado –"¡No me parece correcto!"

-"¿No le parece? Tal vez se deba a que aún es demasiado joven y no lo ha experimentado. Aunque supongo ya habrá tenido sueños húmedos, no es así."

-"¡¡¡¡Weiiiii!!!!"- El muchacho estaba tan sonrojado que parecía la luz roja de un semáforo.

-"No tiene porque enfadarse. Es algo natural en los jóvenes de su edad. Supongo que han sido con la señorita Sakura, ¿no es así?"- 

Syaoran no respondió, estaba aterrado, avergonzado y extremadamente sonrojado, daba la impresión de que se iba a desmayar de los nervios en cualquier momento.

-"Su rubor lo delata, joven. No debe sentir vergüenza por ello. Usted tiende a ser muy duro consigo mismo, y eso no es correcto. No hay nada de malo en fantasear con la persona que se ama. Tampoco tiene nada de malo querer hacer el amor con ella. Lo que no está bien es pensar en ello las 24 horas del día o fijarse nada más en el aspecto sexual de una relación de pareja. Y mientras usted no llegué a ese extremo no debe sentirse culpable. Es algo muy normal que se desee expresar el amor de esa manera. Y por  lo que veo, usted realmente ama a la señorita Sakura, no debe sentirse apenado por ello."

-"Pero es que... Wei."

-"Escúcheme joven. Quiero hacerle una pregunta. ¿Usted sabe cuál es la diferencia entre hacer el amor a una persona y simplemente fornicar con ella?"- Syaoran permaneció mudo. -"Con gusto se la explicaré, hacer el amor con una persona implica una carga afectiva y sentimental muy fuerte. Para fornicar con una persona no se necesita sentir nada por ella, pero para hacer el amor se tiene por fuerza que estar enamorado. Y si bien, es verdad que una relación sexual puede brindar mucho placer por si sola, un simple complemento como lo es el amor puede transformarla en algo mucho mayor."

Syaoran estaba atónito, pero aún así escuchó atentamente la explicación del viejo mayordomo. En verdad lo admiraba y respetaba mucho. El había sido prácticamente un padre para él, lo había educado y  cuidado desde que era un niño. Con él podía hablar sobre temas de los que no podía o no se atrevía a hablar con su madre. 

-"Por otra parte joven, recuerde que lo que hace grandiosa una relación sexual no es sólo el placer físico, sino también el placer emocional y espiritual. Al hacer el amor no debe volverse egoísta, en ningún momento debe serlo. No se enfoque nada más en su placer personal, enfóquese también en hacer feliz a su pareja, trate de brindarle el mayor placer que pueda, pero tampoco se vaya al extremo de olvidarse de sí mismo. Recuerde que hacer el amor no es más que un juego entre dos personas que se aman, y en ese juego sólo debe haber ganadores, nunca perdedores. Esfuércese y opte por prácticas y posiciones que le brinden placer tanto a su pareja como a usted mismo. Y no se olvide que lo más importante es que pueda expresarle todo su amor, todos sus sentimientos por ella. Es más, olvídese de prácticas y posiciones, sólo concéntrese en hacer sentir bien a su pareja, hacerla feliz y trasmitirle todo lo que siente. Y sobre todo disfrute, disfrute al estar con ella. De esa manera le será más fácil saber como actuar y como moverse. Le traerá una satisfacción mucho mayor saber que ha sido capaz de hacerla feliz y de satisfacerla, y sobre todo, saber que ha sido capaz de expresarle todas sus emociones por ella." 

Syaoran realmente estaba sorprendido de todo lo que decía el anciano. Parecía saber mucho sobre ello. Estaba maravillado con sus palabras. Se preguntaba dónde fue que Wei aprendió tanto sobre sexo... Así fue hasta que una serie de ideas cruzaron por su mente, entonces se sorprendió y le miró bastante ruborizado.

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿Weeeiii???!!!" 

El mayordomo sólo contestó con su sonrisa afable.

-"No me vea con esos ojos, joven Syaoran, sé que quizá le cueste trabajo creerlo, pero yo también fui joven y también tuve mis propias experiencias. No soy casto y no creo que haya alguien que lo sea a mi edad. Ni siquiera los sacerdotes de la religión católica que han hecho un voto de celibato. A veces lo miró a usted y me sorprendo de la forma como la época les brinda tantas facilidades a ustedes los jóvenes. Siento un poco de envidia."- Rió ligeramente. –"Antes yo tenía que aprenderlo todo por la mala, no había fuentes de información que me hablaran sobre eso. Tenía que aprender por experiencia propia y sufrí muchas cosas desagradables por lo mismo. Hablando de eso, deseo regalarle algo."- dijo entregándole un paquete lleno de pequeños objetos de látex _(NA: que si tienen imaginación, ya saben de antemano que son -_-U)._ –"Siempre es bueno tener de reserva, le recomiendo guardar uno en su billetera y llevarlo con usted a todas partes. Nunca se sabe cuando puede ser necesario. En lo personal, a mí no me preocupa que deje embarazada a alguna muchacha, aunque a su madre si que le preocuparía. Lo que yo temo es que llegué a contraer alguna enfermedad rara, más en países como el nuestro donde son muy comunes. No le estoy diciendo que salga ahora mismo a tener relaciones con la primera mujer que se encuentre, sólo se los doy porque considero que siempre es bueno estar prevenido, sólo por si acaso."]

-"Wei, siempre tan sabio."- Se dijo Syaoran mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras del viejo mayordomo. Tal como su amigo se lo había aconsejado, siempre procuraba llevar uno de esos pequeños "salvavidas" (como Wei les llamaba) en su billetera, aunque no le veía mucho caso, después de todo, él no se caracterizaba por ser muy sociable y rara vez aceptaba las invitaciones a fiestas, bares, discotecas o lugares parecidos. De cualquier modo seguía meditando al respecto de esa conversación, principalmente sobre lo que él le explicó acerca del amor y el sexo. 

-"Wei tiene razón, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado duro conmigo mismo. Viéndolo bien, no tiene nada de malo desear hacer "eso" con la persona que amas. Y yo definitivamente amo a Sakura. Ella es lo más importante para mí, cada vez que pienso en ella mi corazón late más aprisa y no puedo dejar de sonreír ni quiero apartarla de mi mente. Siempre me he preguntado por esa sensación de felicidad que me invade al pensar en ella. Tal vez se deba simplemente a que la amo demasiado."

El muchacho guardo la billetera en el pantalón y dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia la hoja de papel en el escritorio.

-"Ella es tan hermosa, tan pura e inocente... pensar en acercármele y tocarla me produce escalofríos. De hecho cada vez que voy a visitarle me invade el terror al pensar que podríamos llegar a estar en alguna situación de esas. Pero a pesar de eso, no dejo de sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué se sentiría compartir esa clase de experiencias con ella? ¿Será tan agradable como lo es en mis sueños? No lo sé..."- Entonces un horrendo pensamiento cruzó por la mente del muchacho. Era un pensamiento horrible que acabó borrando la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. –"¿Y que tal si acabara siendo desagradable? ¿Qué sucedería después de que lo hiciéramos? ¿Cambiaría en algo nuestra relación? ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tal si lo hago mal y ella no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra nunca? Wei dice que lo principal es hacer feliz a mi pareja y demostrarle cuanto la amo, ¿pero y si no soy capaz de ello? ¡¿Qué tal si no soy capaz de brindarle placer?! ¡Santo Díos! ¿Qué clase de hombre sería entonces?"

Syaoran respiraba agitadamente y sudaba frío. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que pasaría si las cosas no resultaran bien entre Sakura y él al estar en una situación de esas. Al final eso podría acabar arruinando su relación con ella. Él había escuchado cosas horribles acerca del sexo: violaciones, enfermedades venéreas, embarazos no deseados, abortos, incestos... Pero curiosamente la mayoría de sus compañeros del colegio, e incluso, la mayoría de las personas adultas que conocía no hablaban sobre esas cosas. Por lo general se referían a la insatisfacción sexual como lo más terrible de todo.

-"Insatisfacción... en realidad será tan desilusionante..."

Syaoran recordó una conversación que había escuchado entre sus hermanas mucho tiempo antes de la que tuvo con Wei. Ellas estaban desayunando y él había bajado al comedor por un vaso de limonada, ninguna de ellas se percató de su presencia y las cuatro siguieron conversando animadamente, aunque cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de que había un extraño colado en la plática, no tardaron en correrlo a palos.

[-"Y entonces Fuutie, dices que tu amiga Tsing cortó con su novio."- Preguntó Feimei.

-"Sí, eso dije. Debiste haber visto a la pobre, no sólo estaba triste sino también desilusionada. Me dijo que nunca se esperó que él llegara a comportarse de esa manera."

-"¿Y por qué lo cortó? No sabes."- Preguntó Shiefa. 

Fuutie dio un sorbo a su limonada antes de responder.

-"No estoy muy segura, pero probablemente lo cortó por impotente."- Dijo en tono de broma. Las demás se rieron, aunque Syaoran sí que tomó el comentario muy en serio.

-"Tienes razón, Fuutie, cortar a un hombre por impotente es la mejor decisión."- Dijo Feimei jocosamente. 

-"No sólo por impotente, sino también por indecente e inútil. Hay hombres que de plano se la pasan pensando todo el día en sexo y en 'ligarse' a cualquiera que se les cruce, pero eso sí, a la hora de la verdad no saben como satisfacer a una mujer en la cama."- Añadió Shiefa tratando de aparentar seriedad, aunque en el fondo se expresaba en el mismo tono que Feimei. 

-"Ningún hombre sabe como y donde tocar a una mujer. Eso me ha quedado constatado."- Dijo Fuutie. 

-"¡Ay! ¿A poco has tenido a tantos?, no me digas. No te conocía esas mañas, Fuutie."- Dijo Fanren, en tono de broma.

-"Créelo o no, pero es la verdad. Para lo único para lo que sirven los hombres es para el sexo, pero si a la mera hora también nos fallan en eso, ¿entonces que podemos hacer?"

En ese momento, las cuatro se percataron de que Syaoran había escuchado toda su plática. El pobre estaba muy sonrojado y realmente nervioso. Sobra decir cual fue la reacción de sus hermanas. 

-"¡Chiquito! ¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?!"- Exclamó Fanren asustada. 

-"¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente, Syaoran!"- Le gritó Fuutie.

-"¡Ay de ti si te ocurre ir de chismoso con mamá sobre lo que hemos estado hablando!"- Amenazó Feimei. 

-"¡Vamos, atrápenlo!"- Dijo Shiefa al tiempo que se lanzaba junto con las otras tres a perseguir a Syaoran para evitar que abriera el pico.

-"¡¿Pero yo que?! ¡Sí yo ni siquiera quería escuchar su tonta conversación! ¡Sólo bajé por un vaso de limonada!"- Gritaba el muchacho aterrorizado mientras huía de la furia de sus hermanas.

-"¡No nos engañas! Si ya nos dimos cuenta de que eres un pervertido que le gusta escuchar las pláticas privadas entre mujeres. ¡Te vamos a dar tu merecido!"- Gritó Fuutie quien, al igual que sus otras hermanas, traía un enorme y afilado objeto punzo cortante en las manos.]

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos horribles recuerdos. Apenas si pudo escapar del horrendo castigo y las terribles horas de tortura a las que lo hubieran sometido sus hermanas de haberlo atrapado. Al final prefirió no delatarlas, aunque no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo. Decidió que lo más sensato era no hablar con su madre sobre lo que las había escuchado conversar. Era preferible, ya que lo más seguro es que de haberlo hecho, sus hermanas lo hubieran torturado cruelmente para después asesinarlo, enrollarlo en una alfombra y arrojarlo a cualquier barranco que encontraran por allí. 

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo el asunto del sexo y continuar escribiendo su carta para Sakura. Pero no pudo pasar ni del primer párrafo, pues al instante cayó dormido, víctima del cansancio que sufría por todos los entrenamientos que le habían impuesto últimamente.

Al despertar se encontró parado en un lugar extraño pero a la vez muy familiar. Después de observar atentamente a su alrededor se sorprendió de sobremanera. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que estaba en la terraza de la casa de Sakura. Se sintió desorientado, ¿acaso se trataba de un sueño? Se pellizcó para cerciorarse de que no se hallaba en otra de esas bromas que su subconsciente solía jugarle tan a menudo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no estaba soñando, ¡se hallaba en casa de Sakura!

**_Continúa..._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3:_**

Syaoran miró en todas direcciones, no recordaba como había llegado allí, estaba confundido. Empezó a pensar en lo que había sucedido antes de que se durmiera. Recordó que había entrado a su cuarto, puso el libro de biología en su lugar, sacó una hoja de papel y se preparaba para escribirle a Sakura, cayó dormido antes de terminar el primer párrafo, y mucho antes de eso fue a hablar con su madre.... ¡Su madre! 

-"Sí, lo más seguro es que ella sea la responsable de esto."- se dijo mientras empezaba a meditar. 

Recordó las palabras que su madre le dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Ella haría todo lo posible para reunirlos de nuevo a él y a Sakura. Lo más probable es que ella hubiera sido la responsable de su presencia allí. Pero la pregunta era: ¿cómo?.... 

-"¡Un conjuro mágico!"- Esa era la única explicación lógica que le venía a la mente. Después de todo, su madre poseía poderes innatos sobre el control y el transporte a través del espacio. Eso, aunado a que le había prometido ayudarlo a reunirse de nuevo con Sakura, le hizo suponer que efectivamente ella había sido la responsable de que ahora se encontrara en ese lugar. 

-"Por muy debilitada que ella se encuentre por culpa de la enfermedad, mi madre sigue siendo capaz de utilizar esos poderes, nada me niega que ella los pudo haber empleado para transportarme hasta aquí. Además, ella sabe lo que siento por Sakura y me apoya en eso."- El muchacho sonrió ampliamente pensando en el hermoso gesto que su madre había tenido para con él. –"Mamá, muchas gracias, nunca voy a olvidarlo. Es una promesa."

A pesar de que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que sus suposiciones fueran correctas, el muchacho dejo de meditarlo y se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto de Sakura. Tenía muchísimos deseos de verla, aunque fuera de lejos. Apenas la miró, quedó completamente cautivado por su belleza. La luna llena iluminaba a la perfección el interior de la habitación permitiendo a Syaoran contemplarla durmiendo pacíficamente envuelta en las sábanas. Nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento. Realmente deseaba poder entrar y acercársele aunque fuera un poco,  poder estar con ella y abrazarla de nuevo.

Notó que ella dormía abrazando al osito de felpa que él le había hecho desde hacía bastante tiempo. Recordó el tiempo que tardó en entregárselo, tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas antes de que se diera cuenta de lo importante que era Sakura para él, darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella, y el tiempo que le tomó antes de revelárselo.

Syaoran suspiró al pensar en aquellos momentos: Su primer encuentro con ella y la manera como la trató después de el primer enfrentamiento que sostuvieron en contra de las cartas Clow. Continuamente se reprochaba por lo cruel que se había comportado con ella. 

En aquel momento no le importaba nada de lo que había a su alrededor, sólo le importaba cumplir con el deber que le había encomendado el clan y el consejo de ancianos. Tenía que impedir que las cartas cayeran en manos equivocadas o que ocasionaran destrozos, pero también debía volverse más fuerte, tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir como futuro sucesor de su madre. Después de todo ese era su deber... no, mejor dicho, su único propósito en la vida. En aquel entonces él creía que su única finalidad era ser un instrumento más para afianzar el poder del clan Li. Nada más que una herramienta a la que los ancianos podían desechar cuando se les viniera en gana. Eso era lo que le habían expresado los desgraciados del consejo en el momento más tierno de su infancia, cuando apenas tenía siete años y lo sometieron a uno de los entrenamientos más brutales a los que un niño hubiera sido expuesto. 

Le hicieron creer durante mucho tiempo que no era más que un utensilio para el clan, un utensilio al que a ninguno de sus miembros le importaba realmente, ni siquiera a su madre, sus hermanas o su prima. Le hicieron pensar que ellas sólo lo estaban utilizando para mantener una posición cómoda y seguir teniendo poder y riqueza, que la única razón por la que existía era porque sus padres se habían visto obligados a tener un hijo varón, ya que la tradición exigía que sólo la descendencia masculina de los líderes podía sucederlos en el cargo. 

En el fondo él era un muchacho amable y de buen corazón, un muchacho que poseía una profunda sensibilidad, pero al mismo tiempo un miedo terrible de mostrarlo. Los ancianos del clan Li le habían inspirado ese temor: Le habían enseñado que en este mundo sólo el fuerte puede sobrevivir, y para ellos la misericordia era una muestra de debilidad. Querían transformarlo en un ser sin sentimientos, sin compasión, un ser frío y despiadado al que, por lo mismo, les sería mucho más fácil de manipular. Ellos habían descubierto que es más sencillo dominar a un tirano de lo que se cree, basta con educarlo de manera que no tenga afecto alguno por nada, ni por su propia existencia, él creerá que tiene el poder en sus manos cuando en verdad es el poder el que lo tiene sometido a él, y quienes sepan aprovecharse de ese hecho serán quienes ostenten el poder en realidad. Por ese motivo, en varias ocasiones le habían tachado de ser un pobre diablo por mostrar compasión por los demás. 

Lo traumaron terriblemente durante su infancia, le habían hecho pensar que todos los que estaban a su alrededor eran enemigos potenciales, que si les mostraba sólo un poco de amabilidad lo destruirían, que debía ser frío y cruel si quería sobresalir y (más importante) sobrevivir. Desarrollo un miedo inmenso a mostrar su buen corazón a otros, tenía el temor de que de hacerlo, los demás se aprovecharían de su nobleza y más tarde se volverían contra él. Por ello debía desconfiar de todos y esconderse tras una coraza bajo la que se filtraban sus emociones y por la cual se mostraba indiferente ante todo y ante todos, incluso ante aquellos que intentaban buscar su cariño, como su prima Meiling. Se sentía inseguro y solo, todos eran una amenaza para él, por eso no debía confiar en nadie.

La única persona que parecía mostrarle amabilidad sincera, y la única por la que había desarrollado cierta confianza era Wei. Por él sentía una profunda admiración y respeto, mezclados con cariño. Él no era sólo su mayordomo o su tutor, era más que eso, se había convertido prácticamente en el padre que nunca tuvo. De todos los miembros del clan Li, él era el único que no se beneficiaba en lo más mínimo de que el muchacho se convirtiera en jefe, por ello fue que Syaoran llegó a la conclusión de que las atenciones que el mayordomo tenía para con él no se debían a ninguna actitud convenenciera, había comprobado que el anciano realmente sentía afecto por él. 

Y en verdad Wei no tenía malas intenciones para con Syaoran, por el contrario, se había percatado del valor del muchacho, había desarrollado un afecto muy grande hacia él desde que era un bebé. También notó que se trataba de un niño indefenso al que un grupo de viejos amargados intentaban convertir en su marioneta. Por ello lo educó y lo cuidó con tanto ahínco, sentía que era su deber protegerlo de la maldad de esos miserables hechiceros arrugados. 

Volviendo al presente, el joven de origen chino reflexionó en que quizá la razón por la que creyó haberse enamorado de "esa persona" (Yukito) cuando se encontraba bajo la influencia lunar de Yue era, precisamente, porque le recordaba mucho al mayordomo. Después de todo ambos eran muy parecidos entre sí, ambos fueron gentiles con él sin esperar nada a cambio, además poseían una sonrisa afable muy similar en la que,  por más que trato de buscar algún vestigio de maldad, simplemente no encontró ninguno. 

Pero a pesar de que contaba con la amistad de Wei, ello no impedía que Syaoran se sintiera solo. Continuamente se preguntaba si era cierto que a su familia no le interesaba, si era verdad que sus hermanas, su prima y hasta su madre lo estaban utilizando. Al final se percató de que (por supuesto) no era así. Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero al final descubrió que a ellas realmente les importaba y que todas (de una manera muy particular) le querían por lo que era, no por lo que representara para el clan. Se sintió como un tonto al haber creído en todas las estupideces que le habían dicho los ancianos. Más tarde descubrió que la razón por la que lo odiaban y por la que parecían haberse propuesto arruinarle la vida era muy simple: Se trataba de una venganza personal, no contra él directamente, sino contra su padre. 

El antiguo jefe del clan Li fue uno de los hechiceros más temidos en toda China, y al mismo tiempo uno de los más sabios y respetados. A pesar de su juventud, su poderío era tan grande que por más que intentaran, los ancianos no conseguían mangonearlo a su antojo como habían hecho con otros tantos líderes. Al final no sólo les obligó a reconocer que él era quien tenía el mando dentro del clan, sino que incluso les dio una lección de respeto y obediencia al recortarles varios de sus privilegios. 

Sobra decir que al morir el antiguo jefe, los ancianos vieron la oportunidad de desquitarse de él y al mismo tiempo recuperar su lugar dentro del clan, todo ello a través de Syaoran.  Si lograban quebrantar y someter el espíritu del heredero del líder, no sólo tendrían a su merced un esclavo que cumpliría todos sus caprichos, sino que además podrían vengarse de ese "despreciable e insolente chiquillo" que se había atrevido a cometer el terrible crimen de negarse a someterse a ellos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que si humillaban al hijo, humillarían también al padre, y del mismo modo obtendrían su preciada venganza. 

¡Y vaya que estuvieron a punto de conseguirlo! Syaoran pasó gran parte de su infancia sintiéndose desdichado y miserable al pensar que su vida no tenía otro propósito que ser un títere de su familia. Sentir que a nadie le importaba, que todos lo estaban utilizando, fue algo que lo marcó profundamente. 

No fue sino hasta que llegó a Japón cuando su perspectiva de la vida cambió. Allí conoció verdaderos amigos, gente que le mostró simpatía y amabilidad sin buscar nada a cambio, gente en la que sabía que podía confiar y que no lo traicionaría. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había varias personas a su alrededor a las que les importaba y que realmente lo apreciaban, descubrió que su familia realmente se interesaba por él y que no lo estaban usando. Toda su vida había desconfiado de los demás, ahora por primera vez experimentaba lo que era la amistad, más importante, lo que era el amor. 

Gran parte de ello se lo debía a Sakura. Sólo Sakura pudo romper con ese terrible trauma con el que los miembros del consejo se habían encargado de atormentarlo durante su infancia. Lo hizo al demostrarle que no estaba solo en el mundo, que en realidad había personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por él. Ella le entregó su afecto y amistad de manera sincera, pudo ver debajo de esa gruesa coraza de hielo que él siempre usaba para esconderse de los demás, para protegerse ante el temor de ser lastimado.

Sakura se dio cuenta de cual era la verdadera personalidad de Li, no la del muchacho frío e insensible al que sólo le interesaba cumplir con su deber sin sentir ningún afecto por otros. No, ése no era su verdadero yo, ése era tan sólo una máscara, un escudo que él mismo se había formado por el miedo que le infundía la gente. Ella pudo ver al muchacho gentil y noble que habitaba dentro de él: Un muchacho muy tímido, asustado de mostrarse tal como era porque creía que los demás lo considerarían débil y lo destrozarían. Ella fue quien lo liberó de esos miedos sin sentido y se encargó de brindarle lo que siempre había buscado: compasión y afecto.

Al principio desconfió de ella, le resultaba muy extraño pensar que esa niña a la que consideraba su rival le quisiera brindar su amistad. Creía que se trataba de algún truco para distraerlo de su misión, más tarde se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de eso y finalmente la aceptó. Aunque al comienzo la había considerado una niña débil e insulsa a la que debía proteger para evitar que se metiera en líos, no tardó mucho en descubrir cuales eran sus verdaderas cualidades. 

Sakura poseía una bondad y una dulzura casi infinitas. Ella parecía incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, no había ningún viso de maldad ni en su sonrisa ni en sus ojos. Era una niña valiente y responsable, un tanto miedosa, pero valiente al fin y al cabo cuando se trataba de enfrentar sus temores para cumplir con su deber (recuérdese que no es lo mismo el miedo que la cobardía). A pesar de no ser lo suficientemente experimentada en cuanto a magia, tenía el espíritu y el coraje para salir adelante en cualquier situación. Ella era incluso capaz de sacrificar hasta sus propios intereses por sus seres queridos, todo con tal de brindarles felicidad. Nunca había presenciado una bondad tan grande, no tardó en quedar prendado de ella. 

No pasó mucho antes de que se enamorara de la niña Kinomoto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría no haberse enamorado de alguien que poseía no sólo belleza exterior, sino también una enorme belleza interior? Ella era hermosa sin importar por que ángulo la mirara, lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida. Cambió por completo su perspectiva. Gracias a ella se había dado cuenta de que había cosas más valiosas que la magia y su deber ante el clan, cosas más importantes que el poder y la supervivencia del más fuerte. ¿De qué servía ser el más poderoso si al final uno se encuentra solo y aislado de todos? Gracias a ella aprendió a valorar cosas que antes habían pasado desapercibidas para él: su familia, la amistad, los sentimientos, la magia que se encontraba dentro de esos pequeños detalles que hacían a la vida hermosa. Gracias a ella aprendió a valorarse y a valorar su propia vida.

Syaoran reconocía que aunque hubiera creído estar enamorado de otra persona, en realidad nunca había amado a nadie como amaba a Sakura. Ella le había enseñado no sólo a amar y a reír, sino también a vivir. Le mostró que él no era un instrumento ni una herramienta como el consejo le había hecho creer. Por el contrario, él era una persona, un ser con sentimientos y emociones, alguien que sólo deseaba ser aceptado y que al mismo tiempo deseaba tener un propósito que fuera más allá de servir de esclavo a un grupo de viejos mezquinos. Finalmente había encontrado ese propósito: Proteger a sus seres queridos y en especial a la persona que amaba, su querida Sakura.

Descubrió que el verdadero significado del amor estaba en brindarle felicidad al ser amado. Por ello fue que en un principio se negó a decirle lo que sentía por ella, no quería tenerla a su lado por la fuerza ni tampoco que se alejará de él. Y aunque ella no supiera nada sobre sus sentimientos, no dejaría de protegerla ni tampoco dejaría de proteger su felicidad, lo haría sin importarle si algún día iba a ser correspondido. 

Después de que ella fuera a despedirse al aeropuerto, poco tiempo después de que él le revelara lo que sentía, al muchacho le dio la impresión de que, quizá, Sakura sentía lo mismo por él. Lo comprobó justo después de derrotar a Void. Recordó el instante en que ella le dijo que también lo quería, la forma como saltó el barranco que los separaba y se lanzó a sus brazos, fue la primera vez que pudo abrazarla. Durante toda su infancia, desde aquellos horribles entrenamientos en los que los miembros del consejo trataron de doblegarlo, siempre sintió una enorme desolación y tristeza dentro de él, algo le hacía falta. Y en ese momento, en que se encontraba abrazando a la persona más importante en su vida, por primera vez se sintió completo, ya nada le faltaba, era feliz, sencilla y completamente feliz.

Y resulta que justo ahora que por fin había encontrado la felicidad, esos malditos del consejo de ancianos del clan Li querían separarlos. Definitivamente no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que lo apartaran de ella, iba a luchar por estar con ella, así tuviera que enfrentarse a los miembros del consejo, a los demás clanes mágicos de China, o a todos los hechiceros del planeta, nadie se interpondría entre él y Sakura.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el rostro de la joven. Podía apreciar una enorme tranquilidad en ella, sin embargo esa tranquilidad era sólo superficial. Él ya sabía que la muchacha había sufrido bastante durante esos dos meses en los que no se había comunicado con ella. Se sintió culpable, lo menos que quería era afligirla. En verdad se sentía mal por todo lo que había sucedido últimamente. Sabía que ella estaba realmente preocupada por él. No soportaba la idea de angustiarla, temía que ella pensara ahora que a él ya no le interesaba su relación. Eso sería fatal para él.

-"Me pregunto si estará enfadada porque no le he escrito nada en estos meses. Lo mejor será que entre, al menos para ver si se encuentra bien."- Fue lo que se dijo mientras se preparaba a entrar en la recámara. A pesar de que le aterraba la idea de entrar al cuarto de una chica en la noche (en realidad siempre había sido muy tímido en lo que se refería al sexo femenino), no dejaba de preocuparle el estado en que se encontraba Sakura.

-"¡Voy a hacerlo! Tengo que compensarla por todo el tiempo que no he hablado con ella."- Se dijo decididamente. Apartando la timidez, invocó su espada y la utilizó para abrir el seguro de la ventana. Trató de hacerlo lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Ya estando abierta, transformó el arma en un dije que guardó en su bolsillo. Entró tratando de evitar hacer ruido. Se aproximó lentamente hacia la cama de Sakura, se paró a un lado de ella y la contempló por unos instantes.

Sakura seguía durmiendo profundamente sin percatarse de la presencia de Syaoran. Él sin embargo no quiso despertarla, se veía tan llena de paz que no se animaba a hacerlo. No dejaba de mirarla con ternura, se veía muy hermosa, sus cabellos se agitaban con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta mientras sus párpados permanecían cerrados, ocultando sus preciosos ojos verdes. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de tocarla, en ese instante lucía como si fuera un ángel. 

Titubeó unos momentos pero finalmente se animó a acercar una mano a su cabello. Acarició el pelo de Sakura mientras acercaba su rostro un poco para olfatearlo y sentir como su dulce fragancia inundaba su ser. Pasó su mano por las mejillas de la chica recorriendo su rostro y poco a poco empezó a bajar por su hombro y después por su brazo hasta llegar a una de sus suaves manos, la tomó entre las suyas y depósito un beso sobre ella. 

La muchacha seguía durmiendo. Él deseaba inmensamente poder tocar sus labios, ya no podía aguantar el deseo de volver a besarla, como lo había hecho tras aquella pelea contra Void. Volver a abrazarla era lo único en que pensaba ahora, la había extrañado muchísimo, ya no soportaba seguir lejos de ella por más tiempo. Se acercó lentamente a Sakura, posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Un  beso del que ella no se percataría, pero que bastaba para hacer sentir dicha al muchacho, la misma dicha que le invadía siempre que leía las cartas de Sakura o que se encontraba cerca de ella, la dicha que le provocaba verla sonreír, verla feliz, dicha que nunca deseaba apartar de su cuerpo.

Continuó besándola mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con una de sus manos, era  maravilloso poder tocarla. De repente, Syaoran se percató de que Sakura abría la boca y empezaba a devolverle el beso. Se sintió en las nubes, pero sólo duró en el trance un par de segundos antes de que su cerebro captara lo que podría estar sucediendo. Entonces se separó bruscamente de ella, estaba bastante agitado y muy ruborizado. La chica sólo susurró, todavía dormida: -"te amo…"

-"Debe estar soñando."- Se dijo mientras respiraba aliviado. Por un momento temió haberla despertado. Si llegaba a despertar, él no sabría como explicarle porque motivo se hallaba en su habitación a esa hora de la noche. 

A pesar del pequeño incidente, no dejaba de sentirse feliz por estar con ella de nuevo, no obstante, también sabía que esa felicidad no iba a ser duradera. Hubiera deseado poder quedarse a su lado, que ese momento en que por fin estaban juntos durara eternamente, mas sabía perfectamente que tendría que regresar a Hong Kong. Lo único que quería era estar con ella, pero para lograrlo primero tendría que hacer algo respecto al consejo de ancianos. 

Y no sólo al respecto del consejo, sino también con la situación de peligro por la que atravesaba el clan Li. En realidad no comprendía porque tenía que pagar los platos rotos, si la culpa la habían tenido esos ambiciosos viejos que habían colaborado hace tantos años con los delincuentes que intentaban revivir al círculo del infierno. Ellos habían sido los que, en su afán de mayor poder, se aprovecharon de que su abuelo acababa de morir y que su padre se encontraba en un viaje de entrenamiento para empezar con esos manejos sucios. Ellos y los demás cabecillas de los clanes vecinos al Li que ahora eran acusados de corrupción. Por culpa de hechiceros como ellos, la ira de los demás clanes de China fue desatada, sin mencionar que dejaron al clan Li en una severa desventaja. De no ser por sus crímenes del pasado, el clan no estaría tan necesitado de establecer alianzas y buscar el apoyo de otras familias de hechiceros, no necesitarían que Syaoran ocupara el cargo de jefe tan urgentemente, ni mucho menos se hallaría tan tensa la situación en los círculos místicos de su país. 

Y vaya que era una situación grave, en cualquier momento podría estallar la guerra entre los clanes místicos, y desgraciadamente, Syaoran era el único que podía hacer algo para evitarlo. No sólo debía hacerlo por su familia, también debía hacerlo por Sakura. Si quería estar con ella de nuevo tenía que encontrar la manera de apaciguar, al menos temporalmente, a las familias que estaban por iniciar la confrontación. De esa manera el consejo de ancianos ya no necesitaría de sus servicios como jefe ni de establecer la alianza matrimonial, y así él podría continuar su noviazgo con Sakura. 

Finalmente tomó la decisión de lo que debía hacer, era muy arriesgado, podría perder la vida, y sin embargo, era la única solución que le quedaba. Era verdad que corría el riesgo de perder todo lo que tenía y que le era valioso, pero por seguir al lado de Sakura y por proteger a sus seres queridos, sería capaz de afrontar ese riesgo y muchos más. 

Volvió la mirada hacia su querida novia. Realmente disfrutaba con la tranquilidad que veía en su rostro. Se aseguraría de no mancillar esa tranquilidad.

–"Lo mejor será que me vaya y la deje descansar. No debo angustiarla con este problema. Es algo que debo enfrentar solo."- Fueron las palabras en su mente mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. –"Perdóname Sakura, realmente quisiera poder quedarme contigo más tiempo, pero no puedo. Tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar, si no lo hago, nunca podremos estar juntos. Sé que es arriesgado pero es la única manera. Te prometo que te escribiré lo más pronto que pueda, por favor, no vayas a pensar que me he olvidado de ti, porque créeme, eso no pasará. Y si al final las cosas salen bien, te prometo que nunca más volveré a apartarme de tu lado." 

Le dirigió una última mirada a la chica antes de voltear y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la salida. El muchacho se preparaba a salir por la ventana, no obstante no le dio tiempo ni de llegar a ella. Una dulce voz que ya conocía perfectamente lo detuvo:

-"¿Eres tú, Syaoran?"-

-"¡¡Sakura!!"

**_Continúa....._**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 

Sakura se había despertado y miraba intrigada a Syaoran desde su cama. Apenas acababa de soñar con él y ahora lo veía aparecer como si nada en su propio cuarto. El muchacho estaba paralizado por los nervios y la vergüenza, ¿cómo se le ocurrió entrar de esa manera en la habitación? Tal vez Sakura pensaría que él era alguna clase de pervertido por entrar a hurtadillas a la recámara de una mujer. Si tan sólo hubiera alguna forma de escapar de tan vergonzosa situación, incluso era capaz de implorar a la tierra que se abriera y se lo tragara con tal de salir del bochorno. Sakura, por su parte, deseaba que no se tratara de un sueño, que realmente fuera él quien se encontraba esa noche en su habitación.

-"¿Syaoran… e-eres tú?"- Sakura seguía mirándolo incrédula mientras una sonrisa empezaba a vislumbrarse en sus labios. El muchacho decidió que lo mejor era ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias.

-"E-este… sí, soy y-yo."- Dijo volteándose a verla, estaba más sonrojado que un tomate y sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar.

-"¡Syaoran!"

Sakura salió de su cama como un relámpago y corrió a abrazarlo. El muchacho casi se cae al piso después de que ella se lanzara sobre él, pero la retuvo abrazándola. Si esas eran las consecuencias, no dudaría en volver a cometer el crimen. 

-"Por favor, dime que esto no es un sueño, por favor, dime que no lo es."- Le dijo ella mientras se aferraba a él. Syaoran la miró dulcemente mientras empezaba a acariciarle el cabello. 

-"No, no es un sueño."- Respondió, a lo que Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo con mayor fuerza, recargando su rostro contra su pecho. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos, el muchacho se percató de ellas. 

-"No llores, por favor, no era mi intención…"- 

-"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy llorando de alegría, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado. Si supieras, he estado tan preocupada por ti los últimos días, no me habías escrito ni me habías hablado para decirme nada y el verte aquí, sabiendo que te encuentras bien, me hace sentir más feliz que nunca."- 

Syaoran le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-"Perdóname, fue mi culpa. No debí haberte angustiado de esa forma, fui un tonto al no haberme puesto en contacto contigo en tanto tiempo."

-"Pero dime, Syaoran ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? No lo entiendo."

-"No lo sé con exactitud, pero pienso que fue un conjuro de mi madre. Lo único que sé es que me alegra estar contigo. Vine a verte…"- la sonrisa de Sakura se amplió, no así la de Li, quien reflejaba cierta tristeza en sus ojos. -"Necesito hablar contigo, es importante."

-"¿Es sobre problema que tienes con tu familia?"- Preguntó la chica. 

Syaoran bajó la cabeza, se veía bastante preocupado, Sakura comprendió que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que ella creía. 

-"Ven, siéntate, te lo explicaré todo en un momento. Aunque creo que no te vaya a gustar nada." 

Syaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado en ella. Procedió a explicarle todo lo sucedido durante los últimos meses:

Todo comenzó cuando Irean Li se contagiara de una extraña enfermedad que poco a poco iba mermando su fuerza vital. Aunque los doctores habían hecho todo lo posible por curarla, nada resultaba. Todo parecía indicar que a la hechicera apenas le quedaba un año de vida. 

Por si fuera poco, los jefes de uno de los clanes más poderosos de China descubrió que hacía algunos años, más o menos por la época en que el padre de Syaoran sucedió a su abuelo en el mando del Clan Li, varios hechiceros de diversos clanes contrajeron una alianza secreta con los miembros de un grupo de magos negros que pretendía traer de vuelta a la vida al llamado "círculo del infierno". 

Syaoran no poseía mucha información acerca del círculo del infierno, sólo sabía que fue una de las causas principales que originaron una gran guerra de hechiceros que había tenido lugar hacía casi tres siglos, en la que participaron todos los clanes místicos de oriente e inclusive varios de occidente. Tras la guerra, el poder del círculo fue sellado por varias generaciones hasta que ese grupo de renegados intentó resucitarlo, lo que de haber sucedido hubiera ocasionado una nueva guerra. 

Para lograr su propósito recibieron el apoyo de algunos de los miembros más influyentes de los clanes principales de China, quienes realizaron toda clase de maniobras que no podían ser sino tachadas de poco honorables y faltas de ética. Dichas maniobras sucias afectaron a varios de los clanes místicos del país y amenazaban con iniciar una enorme crisis, mucho peor que la que se vivió después de la gran guerra de hacía tres siglos. 

Afortunadamente, el padre de Syaoran y los líderes de los clanes principales lograron detener a los magos negros antes de que alcanzaran su meta, pero las personas que se habían visto implicadas con ellos escaparon sin que se supiera con exactitud su identidad. Dado que las pruebas en contra de los sospechosos habían sido borradas, el paradero de la mayoría de los cómplices de los renegados permaneció oculto por mucho tiempo... al menos hasta ahora.

Al investigar en los últimos registros de su familia, uno de los jefes del clan ya mencionado encontró una agenda con el nombre de varios de los participantes en las acciones de los magos negros, así como pruebas comprometedoras de las mismas. Al darse a conocer la lista a los demás clanes las cosas se agravaron notablemente. Varias familias de hechiceros se sintieron indignadas con los clanes principales, y exigieron que los responsables de tan terribles crímenes fueran castigados severamente. Entre los acusados se hallaban algunos miembros del consejo de ancianos del clan Li. Los desgraciados del consejo decidieron aprovecharse del estado en que se encontraba su jefa, y se defendieron argumentando que, en la situación actual, el clan Li no podría prescindir de sus servicios. Aunque al final Irean Li obligó a los jefes del consejo a encarcelar a los implicados, los ancianos se negaron a aplicar los castigos ejemplares que los demás clanes exigían. 

Cuando ese hecho se dio a conocer, varios de los clanes que alguna vez fueran aliados de los Li se volvieron contra ellos. Algo similar ocurrió en algunas de las otras familias importantes de China: Sus dirigentes se negaron a aplicar los castigos correspondientes a los cómplices de los renegados, y el resultado fue que en menos de un mes la situación se torno crítica. Varias de las acciones de los implicados comprometían directamente a muchas familias de hechiceros, los miembros de los círculos místicos exigían justicia y estaban dispuestos a conseguirla aunque fuera por mano propia. Una de las crueles ironías del destino era que, aunque el círculo del infierno nunca fue despertado, los incidentes de hace más de 20 años habían puesto tan tensa la situación que, de continuar así, no tardaría en iniciarse una nueva guerra, esta vez  mucho más violenta que la de hace tres siglos.

Y uno de los clanes que corría mayor peligro era el Li: No sólo habían perdido el apoyo de varios de sus antiguos aliados, sino que además, su líder se encontraba demasiado débil como para dirigir a sus miembros en combate, por lo que en caso de una guerra   se hallarían indefensos, y todo por culpa de los ancianos que se hallaban tras las rejas en esos momentos. En su afán de poder, esos estúpidos viejos sólo consiguieron poner en peligro a toda la dinastía. Ahora que había llegado el momento de pagar cuentas, nadie sabía que hacer. Si los miembros del consejo no tomaban medidas pronto, el clan Li sería completamente destruido.

Al final optaron por lo que les pareció más sensato: Como su jefa estaba indispuesta, evidentemente necesitarían la presencia de un nuevo líder, lógicamente el heredero del clan. Pero aunque necesitaban que Syaoran asumiera el mando, el muchacho aún no estaba preparado del todo para tomar la responsabilidad. A estas alturas era muy difícil que se pudiera hacer algo para evitar la confrontación, sólo una figura poderosa al frente del clan más importante de China podría lograrlo. Por ese motivo, los ancianos sometieron al joven Li a tan intensos entrenamientos durante los últimos dos meses, necesitaban que el muchacho estuviera preparado lo antes posible para tomar el puesto del líder y responder ante los otros clanes como representante del clan. 

Desde el punto de vista de Syaoran, la situación se resolvería fácilmente si los ancianos accedieran a pasar por armas a los implicados, tal como lo demandaban los otros clanes, pero los viejos del consejo argumentaban que no era conveniente perder a algunos de sus miembros más antiguos dado que sus conocimientos de magia podrían ser útiles a futuro, además de que afectaría a la imagen del clan ceder tan fácilmente a ese tipo de peticiones (una excusa tonta, de todas maneras, la imagen del clan ya se había visto afectada). 

Ante la continua negativa de castigar a los culpables como era debido, era muy poco probable que los clanes agredidos se mostraran condescendientes con los Li, menos si su jefe resultaba ser un chiquillo de sólo dieciséis años que evidentemente no tenía experiencia alguna para lidiar con los altos rangos de los círculos místicos. Los miembros del consejo decidieron entonces cambiar de estrategia, su nuevo plan consistía en formar nuevas alianzas con otras familias de hechiceros con las que los Li no habían tenido contacto previo, principalmente aquellas que residieran fuera del país. Dichas familias podrían servir de apoyo en caso de que la guerra se llevara a cabo. 

Hace apenas dos semanas anunciaron que comprometerían a Syaoran con la hija del jefe de uno de esos clanes. Mediante esa alianza matrimonial tendrían garantizada la lealtad de uno de los clanes más poderosos de oriente que no tardaría en socorrerlos en caso de crisis. Sin embargo, antes de poder anunciar el compromiso formal, era indispensable que Syaoran rompiera su noviazgo con la joven hechicera que vivía en Japón. Trataron de persuadirlo argumentando que "una chiquilla que no desciende de ninguna familia de hechiceros, y que ni siquiera ha recibido la preparación adecuada en cuanto a magia, simplemente no merece ser la esposa del jefe del clan Li."

A Syaoran los ancianos no lo engañaban. Él sabía perfectamente que sólo era una excusa, pues les convenía más a los viejos llevar a cabo la alianza matrimonial. Era evidente que a ellos sólo les preocupaba salvaguardar su propia seguridad, no les importaba lo que llegara a sucederle a la familia Li o a su líder, sólo buscaban salir bien librados de la situación. Syaoran realmente los aborrecía, una vez que la crisis pasara no dudaría en acabar con ese maldito consejo antes de que terminara hundiendo a su familia en la ruina. 

Desgraciadamente, los ancianos le habían hecho una amenaza contra la que no podía hacer nada: A menos que cumpliera con sus ordenes y aceptará la decisión del consejo, no le concederían el cargo de líder, lo cual era más peligroso pues equivalía a dejar al clan en completo desamparo. Los viejos sabían que al final Syaoran cedería a sus peticiones, después de todo, se percataron de que todos sus intentos por eliminar la compasión en el muchacho fueron inútiles, el joven Li no se atrevería a permitir que su madre y sus hermanas estuvieran en peligro por culpa de la guerra. 

Sakura escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo Syaoran, un velo de miedo no tardó en cubrir su rostro. Ahora comprendía porque no se había comunicado con ella, la situación era terrible. Empezó a temer por él y por su familia, si la guerra se llevaba a cabo, todos ellos estarían en grave peligro. Pero además había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

-"Y al final... ¿p-piensas aceptar tu compromiso?"- Preguntó con voz trémula, estaba aterrada de saber la respuesta.

-"No lo haré."- Respondió el otro de manera cortante.

-"Pero... deberías hacerlo. Si no lo haces tu familia estará en serios problemas. Algo terrible podría sucederles. Sí se trata de eso yo..."- Sakura respiró hondo, lo que estaba por decir era muy duro para ella. –"Yo con gusto me haré a un lado... Si necesitas romper tu relación conmigo, lo aceptaré..."

La muchacha bajó la vista al suelo mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban a formarse, mismas que intentaba detener. En realidad no quería terminar su noviazgo con él, lo amaba demasiado, pero por esa misma razón debía hacerlo. Sería muy egoísta de su parte retenerlo a su lado, él tenía una responsabilidad muy importante que cumplir. Si no lo hacía, su familia pagaría el precio. Eso era algo que ella no podía permitir, no podía dejar que la familia de Syaoran corriera peligro por culpa suya, y si para protegerlos él debía terminar con ella y contraer matrimonio con otra persona, lo aceptaría... lo tendría que aceptar.

Syaoran se paralizó después de escuchar sus palabras, volteó a mirarla y observó las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-"No... claro que no..."- Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y acariciaba sus mejillas empapadas. Le miraba a los ojos con esa mirada tan penetrante que es característica suya. –"No te dejaré. Te amo demasiado como para abandonarte así." 

-"P-pero... tu familia, ellos... ellos estarán en grave peligro si tú no..."

La muchacha no paraba de llorar, sin mencionar que le costaba trabajo hablar debido a la intensidad reflejada en los ojos de Syaoran. El muchacho suavizó su mirada y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-"Ya lo sé. Sé que si no contraigo matrimonio como el consejo me lo ordena, no me dejaran asumir el cargo y mi madre y mis hermanas estarán en grave peligro. Pero no voy a dejarte, no lo haré. No me malinterpretes, yo también estoy preocupado por mi familia, pero el que la situación esté tan mal no justifica que deba abandonarte."- Nuevamente la miró a los ojos mientras volvía a limpiar sus lágrimas. –"Te amo, Sakura. Por ello es que no voy a casarme con otra persona aunque se me obligue a ello. Lo que los ancianos quieren no es proteger al clan Li, ellos sólo buscan sus propios intereses. Mediante la alianza matrimonial no sólo recibirán apoyo para la guerra, sino que una vez que la crisis haya terminado, podrán adueñarse de la riqueza de esa familia al integrarla al clan Li. ¿No lo ves?, esos viejos no buscan el bienestar de mi familia, sólo buscan su propio beneficio. Además, han querido arruinar mi vida desde que era un niño. Sé que harían cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme desdichado, incluso separarme de ti. Si lo consiguen estarán matando dos pájaros de un tiro."

-"P-pero..."

-"Además, tú y yo hemos comprobado que siempre hay más de una salida a los problemas. ¿No lo recuerdas?"- Dijo señalando hacia el escritorio, específicamente, hacia la fotografía que se tomaron en Tomoeda Yuuen después de la pelea contra Void. 

-"Sí, tienes razón."- Le sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. -"¿Y... qué podemos hacer?"- Preguntó esperando poder ser útil en algo. 

Syaoran lucía cada vez más preocupado. 

-"Lo he estado pensando mucho y he llegado a una decisión. Es un tanto arriesgado y de hecho no sé si tendré el nivel de magia apropiado, pero es lo único que me queda, ya lo he intentado todo y esta es la última opción."- Syaoran tomó aire antes de continuar, Sakura pudo ver decisión en su mirada, pese a que también se vislumbraba algo de temor en ella. –"Voy a liberar la espada del leviatán."- El rostro de la muchacha se puso blanco al escuchar el nombre del arma. Syaoran procedió a explicarlo. –"Es una espada muy poderosa que fue forjada por un herrero del clan Li hace 700 años. Ha sido usada por el guerrero más fuerte del clan a lo largo de 12 generaciones. Mi padre fue el último en utilizarla, a permanecido sellada por lo últimos años desde su muerte. Estoy seguro de que si logro romper el sello podré usarla para evitar la guerra y castigar a los que ocasionaron todo esto. Esa espada puede brindarle mucho poder a quien la tenga en sus manos..."

-"¡Se te ha olvidado decir algo!"- Interrumpió Sakura. –"Sé perfectamente lo que es capaz de hacer esa espada y sé que así como puede brindar gran poder a su portador,  ¡también puede destruirlo!"

El muchacho estaba sorprendido de que su novia conociera la historia de aquella arma.

-"Sakura, ¿pero cómo es que tú...?"

-"¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo importante es que no te dejaré hacerlo! Lo que pretendes hacer es demasiado peligroso. No voy a permitir que te arriesgues."

Hacía algún tiempo, Kero y Yue le comentaron a Sakura sobre la dichosa espada, la muchacha no recordaba porque motivo habían tocado ese tema durante una de sus conversaciones, sólo recordaba la siniestra forma como Kero describió al arma: "Un arma poderosa sin duda, pero quien la liberara tendría que firmar un pacto de sangre con ella. Eso significa que la vida del espadachín estará ligada eternamente a la espada, por lo que si la espada es destruida, el espadachín morirá. Además, ese no es el principal riesgo. Sólo alguien con un nivel de magia extremadamente elevado puede romper el sello que aprisiona al arma, si la persona que lo intenta no tiene el poder suficiente, la espada no firmará el contrato con él y tomará su vida como ofrenda antes de volver a sellarse. Es por ello que sólo doce guerreros en toda la historia del clan Li han conseguido blandir esa espada. Todos los demás que lo intentaron, perecieron." 

Sakura no iba a permitir que Syaoran arriesgara su vida de esa forma, aunque el joven chino no tardó en protestar.

-"Pero Sakura, entiende que si no lo hago..."

-"¡No! ¡Entiéndelo tú, Syaoran Li!"- Dijo levantándole la voz, era la primera vez que Syaoran veía a Sakura tan enfadada, aunque en su mirada podía apreciarse toda la preocupación que sentía por él. –"Tú dijiste que no estabas seguro de tener el poder suficiente para romper el sello, que tal si lo intentas y fracasas, la espada te destruirá y entonces será mucho peor. Tú familia quedará completamente desvalida sin ti. ¡¿No te das cuenta?! Eres muy importante para demasiadas personas. Sin ti, tú familia no tendrá oportunidad de salir adelante si llegan a iniciar la guerra. ¿Qué pasará con ellos entonces? Estarán a merced del consejo de ancianos, y no creo que sus miembros estén dispuestos a hacer algo para salvarlos si el clan llega a correr peligro. Además, piensa en la tristeza que sentirán si te pierden. ¿Aún crees que no le importas a nadie? Piensa en el dolor que sentirán tu madre, tus hermanas, y Meiling y Wei. Ellos te quieren mucho, sufrirán bastante si mueres. ¿No has pensado en su dolor?...."- La muchacha comenzó a llorar de nuevo. –"¿No has pensado en mi dolor?... Yo también te amo. Ya he estado a punto de perderte antes. No quiero que te pase nada malo, no podría soportarlo. Me volvería loca si llegaras a morir. Crees que yo y todos los que te queremos no vamos a sufrir si algo terrible te sucede. ¡Es por eso que no voy a permitir que cometas esa locura! ¡No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro! Tiene que haber otra forma, tú mismo acabas de decir que los problemas nunca tienen una sola salida. Tiene que haber otra manera de solucionar la crisis sin que tú te tengas que arriesgar."

Syaoran se sintió como un gusano al verla llorar de esa manera. Aún no tenía el nivel adecuado para emprender semejante misión, además, aunque liberara la espada exitosamente, nada podía garantizarle que con ella sería suficiente para poner fin a la crisis. ¡En que demonios había pensado cuando se le ocurrió semejante idea! No sólo no consideró los sentimientos de Sakura, sino que además se olvido también de sus seres queridos. Ella tenía razón, ellos sufrirían enormemente si alguna desgracia llegaba a sucederle. No podía ocasionarles ese pesar.

-"¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!"- Dijo mientras se ponía a llorar también y la abrazaba con mayor fuerza. –"Soy un tonto, no me había percatado del daño que podría ocasionarles si continuaba con eso. No quise angustiarte, perdóname."

La muchacha le sonrió entre lágrimas mientras acurrucaba su rostro junto al de él. 

-"¿Pero entonces que haremos?"- Preguntó el muchacho, todavía preocupado. 

-"No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda."

-"No quisiera involucrarte. Puede ser demasiado peligroso para ti. Además no le agradas mucho al consejo, aunque mi madre te aprecia mucho."

-"Ese es todo el apoyo que necesito."- Sakura volvió a mirarle a los ojos. –"No me importa que tan peligroso llegue a ser. Sé que tu deber es proteger a tu familia. Yo quiero ayudarte... voy a ayudarte. No podemos abandonarnos en este momento. Tal como tú lo dijiste, si nos separan, matarán dos pájaros de un tiro. Debemos permanecer juntos. No puedo permitir que cargues tú solo con la responsabilidad, no sería justo ni para ti ni mucho menos para mí. Todos los obstáculos por los que hemos tenido que pasar y todos los peligros que hemos enfrentado los hemos superado juntos. Nada ha sido capaz de vencernos porque nos hemos apoyado y hemos confiado el uno en el otro. Nada nos vencerá mientras sigamos haciéndolo. Es ahora cuando más nos necesitamos. Debemos seguir apoyándonos mutuamente si queremos alcanzar nuestra felicidad e impedir que nos la arrebaten. No vamos a permitir que nos separen, vamos a luchar por nuestra felicidad, sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias."

Él la miró sorprendido, nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa forma. A pesar de estar llorando, en sus ojos se podía ver una valentía inmensa, había tanta determinación en sus palabras, era el momento de mayor fortaleza en la que la había visto. En verdad había sido muy egoísta al intentar alejarla de sus problemas, se había olvidado del enorme valor que ella poseía. Debió recordar que, con tal de proteger y ayudar a sus seres queridos, Sakura era capaz de todo, hasta de sacrificarse a sí misma.

-"Tienes toda la razón."- Le dijo sonriéndole. -"Si queremos solucionar esta crisis debemos estar juntos. No vamos a permitir que nadie nos separe."

-"No dejaremos de luchar, ¿verdad, Syaoran?"

-"No, no dejaremos de hacerlo. Sakura..." 

-"Syaoran..."

Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras se abrazaban. Permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro largo tiempo. Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, no pasó mucho antes de que sus labios se unieran. Permanecieron besándose por largo rato. En esta situación tan difícil, lo que más necesitaban era del apoyo y del cariño que pudieran brindarse entre sí, se necesitaban mutuamente. Se sentían felices de poder estar juntos de nuevo, aunque fuera solo por un momento, antes de tener que enfrentar el desafío tan grande que se encontraba ante ellos. Se olvidaron por completo de todo: de la guerra que se avecinaba, del consejo de ancianos, del compromiso de Syaoran, de la dichosa espada del leviatán. Lo único que deseaban era poder compartir un momento a solas, antes de tener que preocuparse por la crisis en China. 

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, sus mentes comenzaron a perderse en sus miradas. Ya no les interesaba nada, sólo querían estar juntos. Llevaban demasiado tiempo separados y ya no lo soportaban más, se amaban demasiado como para seguir tolerándolo. Sus labios siguieron tocándose, el fervor entre los dos incrementaba con cada beso. Ahora que por fin se hallaban cerca no iban a dejar que nada ni nadie interrumpiera ese bello momento. 

Continuaron besándose, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Algo era diferente en esta ocasión, había un elemento que no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las veces anteriores que se habían besado. El calor aumentaba y la pasión empezaba a desbordarse. La cercanía entre sus cuerpos producía un estremecimiento que los recorría por completo. En cualquier momento sus cerebros dejarían de funcionar dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Syaoran ya no pudo contenerse, su corazón se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Comenzó a besar con vehemencia el rostro de Sakura, mientras, con sus manos, recorría todo lo que podía del suave y tierno cuerpo femenino que mantenía estrechado en sus brazos. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba por perder la cabeza. Sus labios empezaron a descender por el cuello de la chica, dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso. 

Sakura lanzó un fuerte suspiro ante la sensación tan agradable que le producía tener los labios de Syaoran sobre su piel. Sólo podía pensar en lo maravilloso de estar abrazando de nuevo a su amado novio. Una serie de ideas regresaron a su mente: lo que  Tomoyo le había dicho mientras regresaban a casa, lo que ella misma se dijo poco antes de quedarse dormida, y lo que soñó antes de que él la despertara... Ese sueño... Todo indicaba que "eso" estaba por suceder. 

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, sintió miedo. Nunca antes había hecho algo así en su vida, tampoco sabía si estaría bien hacerlo cuando ambos eran tan jóvenes. Sin embargo no se separó de él, sin importar el miedo que le provocaba la idea, realmente eso era lo que deseaba, no podía luchar contra su cuerpo y menos contra su corazón. Lo amaba demasiado, lo había extrañado muchísimo. Esos dos meses en los que no le había enviado ni una carta se le habían hecho insoportables. Aún cuando hubiera un mar y varios kilómetros de tierra, el recibir sus cartas le permitía sentirlo cerca de ella. Al no saber nada de él, se sintió sola, sintió que de verdad estaban separados.

Habían sido dos meses demasiado largos, tanto para ella como para él. Necesitaba saciar su sed de amor de alguna manera, y la forma tan apasionada como Syaoran la besaba le hacía suponer que el muchacho deseaba lo mismo. Podía percibir como sus auras mágicas empezaban a mezclarse, como la energía que los rodeaba parecía querer disolverlos en uno sólo. Se tranquilizó. Después de todo, sabía muy bien que él no la lastimaría. Él era lo único que abarcaba su mente en ese momento. ¿Por qué seguir dudando? Después de todo, no había mejor manera de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo había extrañado, que entregándole su ser.

-"Syaoran... yo... yo quiero... quiero que tomes mi cuerpo..."- Dijo suspirando, casi como un murmullo.

Las palabras de Sakura hicieron reaccionar el cerebro de Li. No pasó mucho antes de que el muchacho regresará a la realidad y diera su obvia respuesta: -"¡¡¿Tu qué?!!"

Syaoran se estremeció por completo, se separó de ella bruscamente, respiraba bastante agitado, trataba de recobrar el control y reordenar las ideas en su cabeza. Sakura se le quedó mirando bastante confundida: Hace unos instantes, él la estaba besando y acariciando ardorosamente, justo en el momento en que le reveló lo mucho que lo deseaba, él se apartó de ella así nada más. La muchacha se afligió. ¿Acaso él no quería lo mismo que ella? 

- "Syaoran, ¿qué sucede?" – A pesar de la pregunta, él se mantenía mirando en otra dirección, se veía bastante nervioso.  

-"S-Sakura, ¿e-estás completamente segura d-de lo que estás d-diciendo?"

-"Sí, es que acaso... tú no deseas lo mismo…"- Una expresión de desolación se anunciaba en el rostro de la joven. –"Perdóname, no quise asustarte, es sólo que yo..."

Syaoran volteó a mirarla, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-"No, no es eso. Es sólo que no me parece que sea algo muy adecuado en este momento."

-"Lo dices por el consejo de ancianos, ¿verdad? Me imagino que te ocasionaría muchos problemas si yo quedara embarazada. Probablemente lo considerarían una deshonra y te desterrarían del clan."- Dijo mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de nuevo. Él la apretó con mayor fuerza.

-"No es sólo por eso. En realidad, creo que las leyes del clan me obligarían a casarme contigo, me harían un enorme favor en ese caso."- Sonrió ligeramente. –"Aunque temo que tu hermano y tu padre se enfadarían mucho." 

-"No te preocupes por eso."- Volteó a mirarlo. –"Sé que mi padre y mi hermano lo entenderían.... Bueno, a Touya le tomaría tiempo pero tarde o temprano se haría a la idea."- Dijo nerviosa mientras una enorme gota de sudor aparecía en su nuca. Ya se imaginaba a Touya persiguiendo a Syaoran con una metralleta o una bazooka si eso sucedía. 

La voz de Syaoran interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-"En realidad, Sakura, no se trata de eso, es sólo que, bueno, yo…"- 

El muchacho tragó aire. Necesitaba reunir valor. Él ya sabía que podía hablar con Sakura de cualquier asunto, la confianza que existía entre los dos era muy grande, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se sintiera apenado al tener que hablar con ella sobre sexo. Estaba muy ruborizado. 

–"La verdad Sakura, desde hace mucho que he estado soñando con que ese momento llegue. Han sido varias las noches en que he tenido ese mismo sueño."- Suspiró. –"Poder besarte, abrazarte, acariciarte... Si supieras lo maravilloso que para mí sería todo eso."

Syaoran empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, abrazándola con mayor fuerza. Ella se sonrojaba levemente mientras continuaba escuchándolo. 

-"Recuerdo que me despertaba por las noches y no dejaba de sentirme mal por lo que había pasado en mis sueños. No dejaba de considerarme un pervertido al soñar con todo aquello. Al final tuve que reconocer que no había nada de malo en eso."- Syaoran bajo la vista hacia Sakura y notó que ella lo miraba en forma interrogante, él se sonrojó un poco más.  –"No me malinterpretes Sakura. Tú eres mucho más que eso para mí, pero no dejaba de preguntarme como sería poder estar en una situación como esa… contigo. Sólo me atrevería a hacer algo así contigo."

Sakura sonrió.

-"Syaoran..."

El muchacho seguía rojo como tomate.

-"Aunque no quisiera confesarlo, en realidad eran sueños maravillosos. En ellos podía hacerte mía y ser tuyo a la vez. Podríamos estar solo tú y yo, juntos, sin que nadie nos molestara. No te imaginas la frustración por la que pase varias noches al despertar para descubrir que todo había sido una ilusión."- el muchacho se ruborizó mucho más todavía _(Nota del Autor: Si es que es posible sonrojarse hasta ese grado sin desmayarse por la falta de sangre en el resto del cuerpo)_ –"Pero nunca te pedí que hiciéramos algo así porque supuse que te asustarías. Lo menos que hubiera querido hubiera sido forzarte a hacer algo que no quisieras o para lo que no te sintieras preparada. Créeme que si así fuera, preferiría cástrame antes que obligarte a tener relaciones conmigo sin que lo desees."

-"Syaoran..."

La sinceridad en sus palabras hizo que la muchacha se ruborizara más, no imaginaba que él también deseara tener esa clase de experiencias con ella. Ella deseaba lo mismo que él, no sólo por el sexo sino porque de verdad lo amaba, aunque ella había comenzado a tener esa clase de sueños hacía muy poco.

El muchacho bajo la mirada avergonzado. Ella le sonrió colocando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

-"Pero Syaoran, tú nunca me has forzado a hacer nada que no quiera. Por el contrario. Yo siempre he deseado estar contigo porque realmente te quiero, no porque en algún momento me haya visto obligada a ello. Créeme que yo también deseo hacer eso contigo."- Se puso más roja. –"Yo también he tenido esa clase de sueños que mencionas, y al igual que tú, también pienso que han sido maravillosos." 

Sobra decir que la mandíbula del muchacho tocó el suelo tras oír esa respuesta.

-"¡¡¡Sakura!!!"

-"Tampoco pongas esa cara, ja, ja, ja." - Sakura rió ligeramente. –"No soy tan inocente como parezco, ¿eh?"

Ella le sonreía en forma juguetona, de repente su mirada se tornó seria. 

–"Dime Syaoran, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa realmente? Yo ya te dije que deseo hacer el amor contigo, si tú también quieres lo mismo entonces porque consideras que no es una buena idea. Algo te está preocupando, y si no es por el consejo de ancianos, entonces ¿por qué?"

El muchacho volvió a tragar aire antes de responder. 

-"Tengo miedo."- Dijo bajando la mirada una vez más. –"Tengo mucho miedo. Yo nunca he hecho algo como eso. ¿Qué tal si no soy capaz de satisfacerte? Me sentiría como un inútil. No sería más que un imbécil que no es capaz ni de hacer sentir placer a la mujer que ama. ¿Qué sucederá si lo hacemos y las cosas no resultan bien? ¿Qué tal si nos decepcionamos y alguno de los dos deja de dirigirle la palabra al otro? He estado tan cerca de perderte en estos últimos meses. Créeme que yo nunca me atrevería a hacer algo que te lastimara, mucho menos algo que te alejara de mí."

El muchacho parecía querer llorar, pero retenía las lágrimas mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía Sakura. Ella le miró comprensiva y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Colocó su mano en su barbilla y agachó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. 

-"Temes que si hacemos el amor y las cosas no resultan, yo dejaré de amarte."- Él asintió con tristeza. –"¡Por Dios! Syaoran, eso es ridículo. Mis sentimientos por ti tendrían que ser demasiado superficiales para hacerlos a un lado sólo por eso. No debes sentirte mal. Yo... también tengo miedo, pero sé que tú no me lastimarías. Sé que podremos salir adelante en esto. Siempre hemos sido muy unidos en todo lo que hacemos juntos, ¿por qué no también en algo como esto? Además, será sólo la primera vez. Siempre habrá una segunda vez que podrá ser mejor todavía... Porque habrá una segunda vez, ¿verdad, Syaoran?"- La muchacha le sonrió al hacer esta última pregunta, quería darle a entender que se mantendría a su lado sin importar lo que pasara. 

El muchacho se sintió animado de nuevo, sus palabras le dieron confianza. Había tanta sinceridad y ternura en sus ojos. Él tampoco la abandonaría, sonrió ligeramente mientras llevaba una mano a sus cabellos.

-"¿De verdad deseas hacerlo?"

La intensidad en la mirada de la joven aumentó.

-"Sí, claro que sí."

**_Continúa..._**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Advertencia__: _Este es el capítulo más fuerte de la historia, si no les agrada lo mejor será que se lo salten. Originalmente los capítulos 3, 4 y 5 eran el mismo, pero como resultaban en un capítulo exageradamente largo (sin mencionar que el principio no tenía nada que ver con el medio ni con el final), decidí separarlos. Si lo van a leer, lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad. __ _Capítulo 5_

Syaoran suspiró, en verdad no podía creer que ella deseara hacer "eso", sobre todo con él. A pesar de los nervios se sentía feliz, podría compartir su primera relación con Sakura, algo que desde hace mucho había soñado. Ella tampoco podía creer que de verdad fueran a hacerlo, tenía algo de miedo, iba a perder su virginidad, pero no le importaba si a quien debía entregársela era a él. Se recostaron sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro. Él la miraba a los ojos con ternura, no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos. 

-"Por favor, prométeme que serás honesta conmigo. Si llego a hacer algo que te hace sentir incómoda, sólo dímelo y me detendré."

-"Lo haré."- Le sonrió con mayor dulzura.

El muchacho respiró hondo. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Ella se encontraba igual, pero confiaba en que todo estaría bien. 

-"Y... bueno... ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

-"Tócame, Syaoran..."- respondió ella, casi como un suspiro. 

El muchacho acercó sus manos tambaleantes hacia el pecho de la joven, titubeó poco antes de que se posaran sobre él. Sakura decidió ayudarlo, colocó sus manos sobre las de Syaoran y las acercó lentamente hasta ponerlas sobre sus senos. La joven suspiró suavemente al sentir como la acariciaba por encima de la ropa. A pesar de la tela de la pijama, Syaoran podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de los pechos de Sakura. Esa sensación le resultaba muy agradable. Empezó a recordar las palabras que dijo Wei.

-"Él tiene razón."- Pensó. –"No vale la pena tener miedo. Sólo debo concentrarme en hacerla feliz y demostrarle cuanto la amo." 

Se acercó a ella para besarla. Ella lo abrazó mientras removía su chaqueta y empezaba a subirle la camisa. Él se percató de sus intenciones y le ayudó, despojándose de la prenda. Después comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pijama. No pasó mucho antes de que la dejara cubierta únicamente por su ropa interior. 

Se besaron apasionadamente, ella acariciaba su espalda mientras él no paraba de frotar sus cabellos. Rodaron sobre la cama, quedando Sakura encima de él. Empezó a besar la barbilla del muchacho, luego su cuello y después sus mejillas hasta acercarse al lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. El muchacho gruñó ligeramente aunque la sensación le resultaba placentera. Ella empezó a pasar sus suaves manos por encima de su pecho, acariciando y delineando cada músculo. Llegó a su abdomen y después a su cintura, no tardó en desabrocharle el pantalón y retirárselo. Después volvió a abrazarlo, pasando sus labios por encima de su torso. 

El muchacho suspiró sin poder hacer nada, salvo abrazar a la muchacha encima de él, estaba encantado de sentir como sus delicadas manos lo recorrían, comenzó a acariciar esa suave y delicada figura. La besó de nuevo, sus manos pasaron por sobre sus cabellos y espalda, hasta llegar al broche del sostén. Le costó algo de trabajo pero finalmente lo desabrochó, la muchacha entonces se sentó encima de su cintura, permitiendo que él terminará de desprender la prenda. Quedó maravillado al verla frente a él, con sus hermosos y blancos pechos al descubierto y una sola prenda de algodón escondiendo su intimidad. Nunca había visto algo tan precioso en su vida, estaba deslumbrado.

-"¡Eres tan hermosa!"- Suspiró. 

La joven se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza un tanto apenada. Se sentía intimidada por los ojos del muchacho, que la observaban con mayor intensidad que nunca. La mirada del joven de origen chino era muy extraña, en ella se apreciaban lujuria y deseo, combinados con amor y ternura. La abrazó contra él y la besó con mayor fuerza. La sensación que producía el contacto entre sus pieles desnudas era indescriptible, nunca habían sentido algo como eso en sus vidas. 

La recostó suavemente sobre las sábanas, colocándose a su lado. No paraba de acariciarla mientras le inundaba su rostro y cuello con sus besos. Sus manos pasaban por sobre su espalda, sus cabellos, su cuello, su cintura... Sakura disfrutaba de sus caricias y correspondía a sus besos, acariciando sus mejillas. De vez en cuando llevaba una mano a su abdomen, divirtiéndose con lo extrañamente cosquilludo que resultaba Syaoran en esa parte. 

Los labios del joven de origen chino descendían lentamente a lo largo del rostro de la maestra de cartas, pasando posteriormente por sobre su cuello y su clavícula. Ella sólo suspiraba y gemía suavemente al sentirlo besar y mordisquear por encima de sus hombros. Syaoran dirigió su mirada hacia los pechos de Sakura, se sentía extrañamente atraído por ese par de montecillos que adornaban el pecho de la joven. 

-"¿P-puedo... tocar?"- Preguntó acercando su mano a uno de ellos, sin dejar de besarla. 

Ella sólo asintió sin dejar de suspirar. Syaoran aproximó su mano lentamente, tomó uno de los pechos en ella y lo acarició, apretándolo levemente. La sensación de suavidad y calidez que desprendía ahora era mucho mayor que cuando lo tocó por encima de la tela de la pijama. Acercó su rostro a ellos, frotándolos suavemente con sus mejillas, después comenzó a besarlos, arrancándole mayores suspiros a Sakura, que llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos del muchacho, acariciándolos, dándole a entender que disfrutaba con lo que él hacia. 

Syaoran lamió ligeramente uno de los pezones de Sakura para después atraparlo con sus labios, succionándolo muy despacio. Tomó su otro seno con la mano que tenía libre y lo acarició, jugueteando con el otro pezón con su dedo índice, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre de él. Sakura sólo suspiraba y gemía con suavidad, las sensaciones de placer enviaban deliciosos espasmos a su sexo. Comenzó a sentir como sus pantaletas empezaban a humedecerse. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás para darle al muchacho mayor espacio para maniobrar. 

Después de un rato, Syaoran dejó de juguetear con los senos de Sakura y regresó a besar su rostro. Ella respondió buscando sus labios. Una de las manos del muchacho descendió por el abdomen de la joven hasta llegar a su ropa interior. No sabía si era lo suficientemente digno de profanar esa zona, pero una sonrisa de parte de su novia le animó a hacerlo. Comenzó a acariciarle por encima de la tela de algodón. La muchacha suspiraba mientras le besaba de nuevo. Fue entonces que Syaoran introdujo su mano dentro de las pantaletas. 

Apenas sintió la mano del muchacho sobre su sexo, Sakura dio un gemido y rompió el beso, pero él volvió a aprisionar sus labios entre los suyos con fiereza. Llevó su mano libre hacia sus senos, acariciándolos, mientras que su otra mano recorría los pliegues del sexo de la muchacha, palpando el interior, sintiendo la humedad y calidez que emanaba del mismo. 

Ella colocó una mano sobre el rostro del muchacho, respondiendo a su beso con ferocidad. Colocó su otra mano sobre la de Syaoran, ayudándole a remover las pantaletas. Lo guió con ella, mostrándole como le gustaba que la acariciara, en que puntos exactos debía tocarla. Él sólo respondía a sus movimientos, satisfaciendo los deseos de su amada. La joven no dejaba de suspirar ni de gemir, él sólo se concentraba en besar sus mejillas y su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar su intimidad. 

Continuó estimulando sus partes íntimas sin que ella parara de gemir con placer. Después de un rato, comenzó a descender con sus labios nuevamente, pasando por sobre los senos y el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Besó y mordisqueó la cara interna de sus muslos mientras acariciaba sus piernas hasta donde sus manos le alcanzaban. Después fijo su mirada en un punto en especial: el lugar más íntimo y más preciado de Sakura, que se encontraba frente a él como un hermoso capullo en flor. 

Se acercó con cautela y empezó a recorrer el lugar con sus labios, abriendo los pétalos con cuidado e introduciendo su lengua al interior para probar los deliciosos néctares de la delicada flor. Sakura sólo cerró los ojos y gimió mientras apretaba sus puños en las sábanas. El éxtasis era intenso, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer en su vida. Syaoran continuó bebiendo mientras acariciaba y jugueteaba con las piernas de la joven, que se retorcía y suspiraba ante la enorme excitación que estaba sintiendo. 

Sakura llevó sus manos a sus pechos, acariciándose ella misma sin dejar de gemir. Entreabrió los ojos y observó a Syaoran, que seguía probando de su interior. Acercó su mano al cabello del muchacho y lo acarició con suavidad, incitándole a que continuara. Syaoran sació su sed poco antes de que ella alcanzará el clímax. Se incorporó de la cama para contemplarla. La expresión de placer y satisfacción en el rostro de su amada le hizo sentir alegría, al final había sido capaz de hacerla sentir placer. Ahora ya no había porque tener miedo. 

Se quitó lo único que le quedaba de ropa y volvió a recostarse a su lado, besándola en la frente. Ambos yacían desnudos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, sin dejar de recorrerse con la mirada. Ella estaba fascinada al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, fortalecido por los duros entrenamientos a los que lo habían sometido. El seguía maravillado por su belleza, nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de tener a un ser tan hermoso entre sus brazos. Había llegado el momento de dar el paso definitivo, pero era necesario cerciorarse primero. 

-"Estamos llegando al punto sin retorno. Estás completamente segura de esto, ¿no preferirías detenerte?"

-"Te amo."- le respondió sonriendo. –"No me detendría ahora, ni aunque me obligaran a ello."

La sonrisa de él se acentuó.

-"Espera un momento, por favor."- le dijo mientras se dirigía al borde de la cama y empezaba a esculcar entre sus ropas tiradas en el suelo. Finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De su billetera, sacó el preservativo que había estado guardando. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que él ya venía preparado. El muchacho se ruborizó y procedió a explicar antes de que ella pensara mal de él. 

-"Wei me lo dio."- Dijo nervioso. –"Me dijo que siempre es bueno llevar uno en la billetera, ya que nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitarlo."

-"¿Nunca te he dicho lo inteligente que me parece Wei?"- Respondió Sakura, sonriendo seductoramente.

Él respondió a su sonrisa y se acercó a ella de nuevo. Abrió el paquete de plástico que contenía al objeto de látex y se lo colocó. Ella le abrazó besándole, aunque algo de preocupación volvió a aparecer en el rostro del muchacho. 

-"Tú... tú ya sabes que esto va a ser doloroso verdad."

Ella no dejo de sonreírle.

-"Lo sé, y como ya te dije, también sé que tú nunca me lastimarías a propósito."

La mirada amorosa de la joven le dio confianza al muchacho para proseguir. La siguió acariciando mientras la abrazaba. Seguían estando de costado, frente a frente, ella rodeó su cintura con una de sus piernas y él se acercó, introduciéndose lentamente en su interior, cautivado por esa sensación de calor y suavidad que emanaba de ella. Finalmente sus cuerpos se unieron. Ella no tardó en dar un grito después de que él atravesara la barrera, lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro. Syaoran se asustó al verlas. 

-"Perdóname, n-no era mi intención, yo no quería..."- Dijo angustiado, pero ella le interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. 

-"No... no te preocupes. Estoy bien, sólo... sólo necesito un poco de tiempo."- Dijo ella, sonriendo lastimeramente, a pesar de las lágrimas.

La sensación en verdad era dolorosa para ambos, tanto para ella por ser la primera vez, como para él, que no soportaba hacerle daño. Sabía que era su deber hacer algo para que ella superara el momento con mayor facilidad. La apretó fuertemente contra sí. Besó sus mejillas y después su cuello mientras estimulaba sus pechos con una mano y acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos con la otra. Intentaba distraerla del dolor. 

En poco tiempo el dolor desapareció, dando pasó a una nueva serie de sensaciones, desconocidas para ambos, pero sin duda majestuosas. Ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y él comenzó a moverse despacio, haciéndola suspirar. Rodaron hasta que él quedó encima de ella, comenzó a penetrarla con suavidad mientras ella levantaba sus caderas al encuentro de las de él. Al principio, sus movimiento fueron torpes, poco a poco fueron marcando el ritmo. Lo hacían lentamente, sin apresurarse, era mejor pasar el momento con tranquilidad, de ese modo disfrutarían más. Las sensaciones se volvían cada vez más intensas conforme continuaban. Él tuvo que detenerse un par de veces, tratando de evitar terminar antes de tiempo, no quería arruinar el momento. 

No dejó en ningún momento de estimular a Sakura, le besaba continuamente sin dejar de acariciar hasta donde sus manos podían. La sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas a caudales, sus corazones latían aceleradamente, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, no paraban de sudar. Mantenían los ojos cerrados, sus gemidos eran débiles, algo tímidos. 

Entreabrió los ojos para contemplarla. Su hermoso rostro, en el que se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus dulces gemidos en los que le manifestaba el placer que sentía, todo ello le hacía sentir satisfecho. Él sabía perfectamente que ella no lo engañaba, nunca le mentiría en una situación como esa, de verdad estaba disfrutando. Él también disfrutaba, podía sentir como las paredes internas de su amada le apretaban con fuerza y pese a que el preservativo disminuía un poco su sensibilidad, todavía percibía la calidez de su adorada flor de cerezo. Saber que ella, la criatura más hermosa que hubiera conocido, lo había elegido a él ¡a él! uno entre tantos mortales para entregarle su cuerpo, y sobre todo, saber que a pesar de sus miedos iniciales era capaz de hacerla gozar. Definitivamente se sentía el ser más dichoso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Ella siguió con sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de él, levantando sus caderas a cada embestida. Sonreía, los espasmos de placer que se formaban cada vez que el sexo del muchacho se frotaba dentro del de ella la mandaban a un mundo de sensaciones indescriptibles, pero hermosas sin duda. Se sentía feliz, adoraba poder estar con él, cada caricia, cada beso que él le daba era una prueba de su amor. Un amor que durante casi 4 años había estado alimentándose a la distancia, sólo para estallar de esa manera tan grandiosa. No imaginó ni siquiera en su sueño que las cosas serían así. Algo tan mágico, tan maravilloso, casi increíble. También abrió los ojos, sintiendo la mirada del muchacho, esa mirada tan diferente de todas las que él le había dedicado antes, llena de deseo sin duda, pero también de amor. Ella no paró de sonreírle, se sentía tan feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que estaban viviendo juntos.

Se besaron nuevamente mientras comenzaban a incrementar la velocidad de sus movimientos, los gemidos se volvían más fuertes cada vez. Rodaron una vez más, quedando ella ahora encima de él. Sakura continuó con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, siendo ahora él quien tenía que levantar sus caderas para encontrarla. Ella acariciaba su pecho sin dejar de sonreírle, nuevamente cerró los ojos. Él apoyó sus manos en la cama para sentarse y abrazarla. La besó descendiendo al encuentro de sus pechos, mismos que no paró de acariciar con sus labios. Ella apretaba fuertemente su espalda. 

Cayeron a la cama, quedando otra vez Syaoran por encima. Está vez sus movimiento eran más acelerados y veloces que antes, la intensidad de los mismos seguía aumentando. Sakura gemía con mayor fuerza a cada momento, su respiración se agitaba más y más, lo mismo que la de Syaoran. A pesar de ello, ambos estaban felices, sus sueños se volvían realidad: el sueño de poder estar juntos, de disfrutar estando juntos, se estaban fundiendo en uno solo. La energía mezclada de sus auras los envolvía, protegiéndolos de cualquiera que intentara interferir en ese momento en que sus cuerpos se combinaban. 

En cierto modo, cada uno de ellos dos era el complemento del otro, no sólo en el aspecto físico, sino también en cuanto a personalidad, en cuanto a esencia. Era como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, como si desde el principio hubiera estado escrito que se unirían. Como si sus cuerpos fueran dos mitades separadas de un mismo ser que se formó al mismo tiempo. Dos mitades de la misma entidad que habían estado vagando solas, esperando el momento de fundirse nuevamente. Ese momento ya había llegado.

Finalmente, Sakura ya no aguantó más, una potente sensación de placer la golpeó como si fuera una descarga eléctrica. El orgasmo llegó como un relámpago, como una explosión. Sensaciones de placer intensas recorrían su cuerpo sumergiéndola en lo más profundo del éxtasis, demasiado placer para que su cuerpo lo soportara y que tenía que liberar en forma de lágrimas y gemidos desesperados. Arqueó la espalda, estremeciéndose, para después aferrarse a Syaoran con todas sus fuerzas. 

Syaoran también lo sintió, el clímax lo alcanzó apenas un par de segundos después que ella. La sensación de las paredes internas de Sakura, comprimiéndose súbitamente sobre él, fue demasiado. Ya no pudo aguantar más tiempo. Sintió como un líquido empezaba a brotar de su interior y, de no ser por el preservativo, se hubiera mezclado con los fluidos de la propia Sakura. Se introdujo por última vez dentro de ella y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía. 

Se colapsaron sobre la cama. Permanecieron abrazados, sin separar sus cuerpos, disfrutando de las secuelas del orgasmo. Estaban bañados en sudor y jadeaban. Se miraban con cariño, ella le acariciaba el rostro mientras él delineaba su cintura y jugueteaba con sus cabellos. No se soltaron, ni siquiera al envolverse con las sábanas de Sakura. 

-"Te amo."- Susurró él en su oído.

-"Yo también."- Respondió ella, acurrucando la cabeza en su hombro.

El sueño los envolvió finalmente. En sus mentes ya no había preocupación ni temor alguno. Sabían que podían contar con el otro, que estarían juntos sin importar lo que sucediera, que al final todo saldría bien. 

Eran casi las seis de la mañana. Sakura despertó. En su memoria aún permanecían frescos los recuerdos de la hermosa noche que había tenido. Se volteó para abrazar a Syaoran, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su lado del lecho estaba vacío. Estaba sola en la cama, y no sólo eso, su pijama todavía la cubría, pese a que estaba segura de habérsela quitado durante la noche. 

-"¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! Acaso todo fue un sueño."

**_Continúa....._**


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6:  _**

Sakura miró en todas direcciones, buscando algún rastro del muchacho con quien estaba segura que había pasado la noche. No había nadie, estaba sola en el cuarto. Su única compañía era el osito de peluche que no había soltado en todo el tiempo que pasó dormida. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, no podía creer que todo lo que sucedió hubiera sido sólo un sueño, ¡no podía ser! Había sido la noche más romántica de su vida, ella le había entregado su cuerpo a la persona que más amaba, y él le hizo el amor en todo el sentido de la palabra. A pesar del miedo y de los temores que ambos tenían, él no dejó en ningún momento de hacerla sentir especial. Nadie nunca la había hecho sentir tan amada en su vida, en sus brazos se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo. ¡¿Cómo pudo todo eso ser tan sólo una ilusión de subconsciente?! Un momento tan maravilloso tuvo que ser real. 

Fue cuando un brillo de color rosado iluminó la habitación, sorprendiendo a la muchacha. Al centro del cuarto se encontraban flotando tres objetos rectangulares, los responsables de esa luz tan intensa. Sakura reconoció que se trataba de tres de sus cartas mágicas, se acercó para verlas mejor. Una de ellas era Dream (sueño), otra era Hope (esperanza) y la última... ¡la última nunca antes la había visto! ¡Era una carta completamente nueva!

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Li, un muchacho despertaba en su silla, algo aturdido. Había pasado toda la noche durmiendo sobre el escritorio, por lo menos alguien se había dignado a ponerle una manta encima para evitar el frío de la noche. (_Nota del autor: Quienes alguna vez hayan dormido de esa manera, sabrán que es muy incómodo y que al despertar es común tener dolor en el cuello_). 

Volteó a ver en todas direcciones, tratando de reconocer en donde se hallaba. Se sorprendió al notar que había regresado a su propia recámara y que estaba vestido, cuando esperaba despertar al lado de Sakura. Se frotó los ojos y se pellizcó, tratando de comprobar que no seguía soñando, tenía que estar durmiendo todavía, ya que de no ser así entonces significaría que todo lo que sucedió hace algunas horas fue... 

-"¡No! ¡No puede ser! No pudo haber sido sólo una ilusión. No pudo haber sido. Tuvo que ser real, ¡tuvo que serlo!"

El muchacho vio con tristeza hacia su escritorio, frente a él se hallaba la carta que no pudo terminar. En su rostro se veía gran desolación, ¿cómo algo tan real y tan hermoso a la vez pudo ser tan sólo una fantasía? Esta vez fue mucho más real que todas las anteriores, ¿cómo pudo ser sólo un sueño? No lo aceptaba, tenía que haber otra explicación. 

Entonces una intensa luz empezó a rodear todo el cuarto, concentrándose en un punto específico del lugar. Al acercarse, Syaoran pudo ver un objeto rectangular materializarse frente a él. La luz se disipó, entonces Syaoran pudo tomar el pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Se trataba de un pequeño pergamino de color verde en el que estaba escrito, en chino antiguo y con letras doradas, un pequeño conjuro, que más que otra cosa parecía un poema.  

Syaoran lo leyó sin comprender completamente el significado, entonces escuchó que alguien habría la puerta detrás de él. 

-"Vaya, veo que ya despertó, joven Syaoran".- Se trataba de Wei. El mayordomo sonreía como de costumbre, mientras se aproximaba al escritorio del muchacho y acomodaba los papeles en él. Syaoran no volteó a mirarlo, se quedó observando el pergamino, tratando de comprender si tenía relación con lo que había soñado, o mejor dicho, con lo que creyó haber soñado. 

Wei le miró de reojo.

-"No debería desvelarse estudiando, es malo para su salud"- Dijo recogiendo la frazada tirada en el suelo. –"Tuve que venir a abrigarlo en la noche. Estaba haciendo mucho frío y no deseaba que usted se resfriara."

Syaoran seguía sin contestar, su mente aún no alcanzaba a inferir nada de lo sucedido. Había algo que no encajaba, pero no lograba deducir que era. Wei amplió su sonrisa y se aproximó a él. 

-"Me imagino que le gustó mucho el regalo de su madre."

-"¿Regalo?"

-"Sí, regalo. Ese pergamino es un presente que su madre decidió hacerle. Su padre se lo dio a ella como regalo de bodas. Tiene un significado sentimental muy especial. Hay toda una leyenda detrás de él."

-"Cuéntamela, por favor, Wei"

-"Por supuesto. Según se dice, hace algunos siglos un joven guerrero del clan Li se enamoró de una muchacha muy hermosa, que era pretendida por todos los varones de la región. Al final, tras superar muchas pruebas, el guerrero consiguió que ella lo aceptara como su prometido. Un día estalló una gran guerra, siendo él uno de los mejores espadachines del clan, tuvo que partir a prestar servicio en el  combate, sin embargo, no quería desprenderse de su amada. Fue cuando pidió la ayuda de un poderoso brujo que era primo suyo. El brujo creó este pergamino, el cual fue sellado por los poderes del joven espadachín y de su prometida. Cada noche, usando los poderes del pergamino, el joven guerrero podía ir a visitar a su amada en sueños, el pergamino formaba un puente entre sus mentes, aunque ambos estuviesen dormidos, en el sueño todo lo que hicieran parecería real, y aunque sus cuerpos no se tocaran en la realidad, el contacto entre los dos sería verdadero. Sería un contacto entre sus almas. Ese pergamino era un nexo entre los dos, los mantendría unidos sin importar que tan grandes fueran las distancias. Así podrían estar juntos aunque fuera sólo en sus subconscientes, unidos por un lazo que no podría romperse nunca. Y así sucedió, una noche el espadachín no fue a visitar a su prometida, fue cuando ella supo que algo terrible le había pasado. Una semana después trajeron su cuerpo, había sufrido una herida muy grave durante la lucha y murió en el camino de regreso, desangrándose. Según se cree, él fue el primero en despertar al leviatán. La espada no se selló pese a que su portador ya estaba muerto. La joven se dio cuenta de que el arma le estaba dando una oportunidad para reunirse con su él. Tomó la espada en sus manos y se apuñaló a sí misma, atravesándose el corazón. La espada bebió la sangre de los dos enamorados y después regresó a su funda, cerrando el candado que la mantendría encerrada en espera de su próximo portador. Los padres de los dos amantes decidieron sepultarlos juntos, en un principio se pensó en enterrar el pergamino junto con ellos, pero el brujo que lo creó prefirió guardarlo como un testimonio del amor que existió entre esos dos jóvenes, un amor tan profundo que podía vencer las barreras del tiempo, las distancias e incluso hasta la muerte."

Syaoran observó de nuevo el pergamino, ahora parecía comprender mejor lo que había sucedido. Leyó de nuevo el poema que venía escrito en él:

"A mi adorada flor, que duermes en tu capullo de noche,

espero que la luna acepte ser nuestra cómplice.

Que las estrellas formen un puente entre nosotros,

que lo espíritus guarden el lazo de nuestros corazones

y lo protejan dentro de una caja de luciérnagas."

-"Mi padre en verdad era un romántico."- Dijo al mayordomo tras leer el poema. 

-"Él estuvo muy enamorado de su madre, joven Syaoran." Respondió el anciano con algo de melancolía.-"Fue él quien me narró la historia del pergamino. Al igual que a usted, yo también lo cuidé desde pequeño. Era un gran individuo, algo peculiar en su forma de actuar: Por fuera parecía estar hecho de hierro, pero por dentro era tan suave como el algodón. Todos lo respetaban y le temían por su temple y fortaleza, aunque su lado gentil estaba reservado sólo a sus seres queridos. A veces lo veo a usted y no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que se parecen." 

-"¿Yo me parezco a mi padre?"- Preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

-"Más de lo que se imagina. Él le regalo ese pergamino a su madre durante su boda como un símbolo del lazo que, se supone, debía representar su matrimonio: Un lazo de amor que jamás debía romperse. Él decía que ese pergamino aún poseía poderes mágicos, que era capaz de unir la mente de dos personas a través de los sueños. Si el amor entre dos personas es verdadero, entonces el pergamino los unirá con un lazo que será eterno. Por eso se le llamó el 'lazo del corazón'." 

-"El lazo del corazón..."- Murmuró Syaoran mientras examinaba el pergamino con mayor detenimiento. El mayordomo le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

-"Si desea comprobarlo, sólo debe trazar en el suelo un círculo con una estrella de cinco picos atravesada por una media luna, y recitar el conjuro durante la noche, antes de irse a dormir."

El muchacho asintió, sin dejar de contemplar el pergamino.

-"Wei, podrías agradecerle a mi madre de mi parte. Creo que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho... ¿Wei? "

Syaoran volteó, pero sólo alcanzó a ver la silueta del mayordomo antes de que éste saliera por la puerta.

-"Lo mejor será que se cambie de ropa, falta poco para que inicie su entrenamiento matutino."- Fue lo último que dijo mientras la puerta del cuarto se cerraba.

Syaoran sonrió. Efectivamente todo había sido un sueño, pero lo que vivió con Sakura la noche anterior fue muy real. Y todas las noches volvería a ser lo mismo, con ese pergamino en su poder, ya nadie podría alejarlo de ella.

Él no era el único que estaba feliz, una muchacha en Japón también lo estaba. Sakura no paraba de sonreír mientras abrazaba contra su pecho las tres cartas mágicas que la habían ayudado a reunirse con su novio. Hope y Dream ya le habían explicado lo sucedido mientras dormía. También le dijeron que de no ser por la intervención de ellas dos, el puente que el pergamino trataba de formar no se hubiera completado. Fue cuando nació esa nueva carta, a la que Sakura llamó "The Link" (el vínculo). Esa carta había nacido por la mezcla entre los poderes de Syaoran y Sakura, por ello representaba el vínculo entre los dos. 

Para Sakura era una carta preciosa: En el frente de la imagen aparecían dos corazones entrelazados por un listón rojo, y al fondo se veía la silueta de dos personas abrazándose. Quizá no hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales en realidad, pero sí que habían hecho el amor, y el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos había ido más allá de lo físico, más allá de lo espiritual. Sakura guardó las cartas en el libro, colocándolo en el escritorio al lado de su oso de peluche, mismo que abrazó una última vez antes de quietarse la pijama y ponerse el uniforme para ir a la escuela. 

Kero y Touya habían pasado toda la noche en casa de Yukito, y apenas regresaban a la residencia Kinomoto. La conversación que tuvieron con Yue no les ayudó en nada, por el contrario, los desesperó más. Pese a lo preocupados que estaban, el guardián sólo se limito a decirles que esperaran, que la situación de la maestra de cartas mejoraría muy pronto. ¿Cómo podría mejorar si ese maldito mocoso la estaba haciendo sufrir? Debían hacerlo pagar, pero al final, y por presiones de Yukito y del mismo Yue, tuvieron que abandonar la idea de volar a Hong Kong para darle su merecido al chiquillo.  

Kero se despidió del hermano de Sakura antes de subir a la ventana para entrar al cuarto de su dueña. Dado que, seguramente, el padre de Sakura ya habría despertado, no podía aparecer delante de él así nada más, por lo que no podía entrar por la puerta. Cual fue su sorpresa al ingresar al cuarto cuando vio a su maestra ya arreglada y lista para el colegio, siendo que la imaginaba todavía dormida y que, como siempre, tendría que despertarla. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la expresión en el rostro de la joven hechicera había cambiado por completo, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la tristeza que tenía la noche anterior.

Al ver que Kero había regresado, Sakura no tardó en correr hacia él, abrazándolo y dándole vueltas en el aire, cómo si fuera un helicóptero, estaba radiante de felicidad.

-"S-Sakura, p-pero que te p-pasa, ¡ahhhh!"- Decía el guardián mareado, tratando de soltarse.

-"¡Kero! ¡Kero! No te imaginas la noche tan hermosa que tuve. Fue, fue tan hermoso..."- La muchacha se llevó las manos al pecho, suspirando. Al hacerlo, soltó al guardián, que salió disparado y se estrelló contra la pared del cuarto. 

-"P-pero si ayer estabas que te consumía el llanto, chamaca."- Dijo mientras se reincorporaba tambaleándose con un par de espirales en vez de ojos.

-"Sí, pero eso fue ayer. ¡Hoy estoy de maravilla!"- La muchacha tomó su mochila y salió corriendo por al puerta. –"¡Nos vemos Kero! ¡Cuídate!"- Dijo antes de dar un portazo.

Kero se desplomó de nuevo.

-"En verdad, yo no entendió a las adolescentes. Un día están que se mueren de tristeza, y al siguiente están brillando de alegría. ¿Habrá alguien que las comprenda?...¡Ay! ¡Mi cabeza! Esa malvada de Sakura se fue sin siquiera disculparse por haberme lanzado."

Sakura bajó las escaleras cantando. Saludó al retrato de su madre como acostumbraba hacerlo y después se dirigió al comedor, donde su padre y su hermano ya estaban desayunando. 

-"¡Buenos días!"

-"Buenos días, hija."

-"Vaya, veo que el monstruo se levantó hoy de buen humor. ¿Qué pasó? Soñaste que destruías la ciudad o algo así."

Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario de Touya.

-"Ay, hermanito, que cosas tan graciosas dices a veces."- Respondió riendo ligeramente.

Lógicamente, Touya se quedó con cara de WHAT?! después de escuchar semejante respuesta. Esperaba que ella se enfadara y le diera un pisotón o algo por el estilo, pero continuaba como si nada. 

Sakura acabó de desayunar antes que su padre y su hermano, se puso sus patines y, después de despedirse, salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la escuela. Touya y Fujitaka continuaron comiendo, aunque algo parecía haber llamado la atención de Touya, su padre notó que se encontraba muy pensativo.

-"¿Sucede algo, hijo?"

-"Papá, no notaste que Sakura estaba demasiado alegre hoy."

-"Sí, ¿qué tiene eso de extraño?"

-"Que ayer estaba deshaciéndose en lágrimas. Algo debió haberle pasado para que se comportara de esa forma. ¿No sabes si llegó alguna carta hoy?"

-"No, no ha llegado nada por el correo. Yo mismo revisé antes de preparar el desayuno."

-"Que extraño, supuse que habría recibido alguna carta de ese mocoso chino y por eso estaría tan feliz, pero veo que me equivoqué. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?"

-"No lo sé, pero imagino que debió haber sido algo muy agradable para que Sakura se sintiera mejor."

-"Supongo."

Mientras Touya y Fujitaka terminaban de desayunar, Sakura se encontró con Yukito a pocas calles de la casa. 

-"Buenos días, pequeña Sakura."

-"¡Buenos días, Yukito!"- La muchacha rió ligeramente.

-"¿Sucede algo?"

-"Me sigues llamando 'pequeña Sakura', pese a que he crecido mucho en los últimos dos años."- Respondió sonriéndole. El joven respondió de la misma manera.

-"Veo que hoy estás muy animada."

-"Sí, es que, si supieras..."- La muchacha suspiró mientras miraba soñadoramente hacia arriba, Yukito parecía saber a que se debía y su sonrisa se amplió. –"Luego te contaré lo que sucedió, lo mejor será que me vaya o llegaré tarde a la clase." 

-"Sí, yo también tengo que ir a recoger a Touya para dirigirnos a la universidad. Cuídate, Sakura."

-"Tú también. ¡Nos veremos luego!"

La muchacha se alejó patinando, el joven de gafas sólo la observó antes de reanudar la marcha en su bicicleta. 

-"Veo que tenías razón sobre lo de Sakura".- Dijo como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo.

_-"Le dije a su hermano y a Kerberos que estaría mejor. Sólo era cuestión de esperar."-_ Respondió una voz que parecía provenir del interior de Yukito. 

-"Me alegra verla feliz de nuevo. Imagino que Li debe haberla compensado por todo el tiempo que se mantuvo sin escribirle." 

_-"¿Cómo sabes que fue por ese joven?"-_ Preguntó Yue. 

-"Por la misma razón que tú."

-"También sentiste ese desprendimiento de magia que sucedió anoche, ¿no es así? Me sorprendió que Touya y Kerberos no lo hubieran percibido"

-"Supongo que se debe a que esa energía estaba relacionada íntimamente con la de la Luna y la noche, al igual que nuestros poderes." 

_-"¿Nuestros poderes?"-_ Inquirió el guardián de la Luna.

-"¡Claro! No olvides que aunque nuestras mentes estén separadas, compartimos el mismo cuerpo, eso significa que yo también poseo parte de tu poder mágico."- Respondió Yukito, con una sonrisa mayor. El guardián contestó con un tono más serio.

_-"Sin embargo, no deja de preocuparme esa extraña presencia que he estado sintiendo desde hace meses. Viene de muy lejos, pero es un poder extraordinario y a la vez siniestro. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy grave está por suceder."_

-"Sí, yo también lo he sentido. Y la fuente de esa presencia produce una energía muy similar a la nuestra. Tal vez debamos hablar con Touya y con tu amigo sobre ese asunto, antes de avisarle a Sakura." 

-"Me da la impresión de que ella ya está enterada, y por cierto, Kerberos no es amigo mío."

-"A mí me parece que te llevas demasiado bien con él para no considerarlo tu amigo, je, je."- Yukito rió ligeramente mientras sentía como si Yue se sonrojara en su interior. 

-"Como sea, lo importante es que Sakura ya está mejor." 

-"Y algo me dice que no volveremos a verla triste por algún tiempo."- Agregó el joven de anteojos, al tiempo que llegaba a casa de los Kinomoto.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Sakura habló por teléfono a casa de los Li. Le respondió una de las hermanas de Syaoran, que le saludó con la efusividad de siempre. La joven no pudo hacer nada al respecto, salvo apenarse mientras le aparecía una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-"Lo siento mucho, Sakura, pero el pequeño, err.... es decir, Syaoran, no puede responder ahora." 

-"Me lo imaginaba. Debe estar entrenando y preparándose para ocupar su puesto como jefe. No te preocupes, no quiero que lo distraigas, sólo dale saludos de mi parte, por favor."

-"¿Pero cómo sabes que él...?"

-"No tiene importancia, sólo dile que le hablé por teléfono, ¿sí? Te lo agradezco mucho."- Sakura no dejó de sonreír. No se sentía decepcionada por no haber podido hablar con él, sabía que debía ayudarlo de alguna manera. La situación era tensa y él necesitaba de su apoyo. Pensó que lo mejor era hablar con Kero y Yue para saber que decisión tomar. 

Entre tanto, Syaoran practicaba en el jardín, luchando contra uno de los espadachines del clan. El miembro del consejo de ancianos que supervisaba el entrenamiento lo miraba con severidad. El muchacho sólo ignoraba al viejo y continuaba peleando lo mejor que podía. Un par de figuras lo observaban desde una de las ventanas de la mansión.

-"El joven se está esforzando mucho, ¿no lo cree así, señora?

-"Tienes razón, Wei. No dudo que Syaoran se convertirá en un gran líder. Sólo desearía que las condiciones de la situación fueran más adecuadas para ello. Nunca es prudente tomar decisiones precipitadas, sin importar que tan grande sea la presión que ejercen sobre nosotros." 

-"¿Pudo convencer al consejo de que rompieran el compromiso matrimonial?"

-"No, pero no me preocupa. No voy a rendirme hasta que los ancianos acepten. Ellos deben entender que lo está en juego aquí no es la seguridad del clan, sino la felicidad de mi hijo. Nadie ha dicho que esa alianza sea el único recurso que tengamos, todavía contamos con varios. Para todos los problemas siempre hay más de una salida, sólo que a veces no nos percatamos de ello." 

-"Esa era una de las frases que solía ocupar mi señor muy a menudo. A veces no deja de sorprenderme lo mucho que el joven se parece a él."

La hechicera asintió con algo de melancolía.

-"Él ha heredado mucho de su padre. A veces me da la impresión de que el espíritu de mi esposo ha reencarnado en mi hijo. Tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación, pero hay ocasiones en que percibo un aura muy extraña alrededor de mi hijo. A veces pienso que se trata de él, que aún lo sigue protegiendo desde el otro mundo. Es algo que no se puede afirmar por completo, pero que sin embargo te pone a pensar."

El mayordomo asintió. 

-"Por lo visto, al joven Syaoran realmente le agradó su presente."

-"Sabía que sería así. Esa joven ha sido la única capaz de hacer sonreír a mi hijo. Me parece justo que sea ella quien tome el lugar de su prometida. Sin embargo, con el paso de los siglos los poderes del pergamino se han debilitado. Yo realicé el conjuro y el aura mágica de Syaoran se encargó de buscar a la maestra de cartas, pero si la magia de esa niña no hubiera actuado en el momento justo, el vínculo no se hubiera completado. La mezcla entre los poderes de mi hijo y los de la maestra de cartas fueron los que formaron ese lazo permanente, el pergamino sólo servirá como una llave para cruzar el puente entre sus mentes. No importa lo que el consejo de ancianos haga, ese puente no se podrá romper. Así, aunque yo no pueda reunirlos físicamente, al menos seguirán estando cerca el uno del otro." 

-"Muy cierto. Aunque me sorprende que siendo tan jóvenes, el amor que existe entre ellos sea tan profundo. Veo que usted también pensó en todo."

La jefa del clan Li hubiera asentido pero comenzó a toser con brusquedad, Wei se acercó a ella bastante preocupado. Ella le insistió en que sólo necesitaba descansar, así que el mayordomo decidió acompañarla a su habitación.

-"Por cierto señora."- Dijo Wei mientras caminaban. – "Me comuniqué esta mañana con el señor Yamada. Me dijo que estaría encantado de prestar su ayuda."

-"Eso está bien. Si alguien puede ayudarnos a encontrar solución para esta crisis, ése es Katsuhiro Yamada."

-"Dijo que llegará de Inglaterra dentro de una semana, junto con dos de sus alumnos."

-"¿Acaso alguno de esos alumnos es quien posee la mitad del poder de...?"

-"Así es, señora."

-"Excelente, la ayuda que ellos puedan prestarnos será invaluable."

La hechicera sonreía mientras entraban a la alcoba. Ya adentro, la jefa del clan Li le pidió a Wei que se retirara. 

-"¿Está segura de que no desea nada, señora?"

-"No, Wei. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte."

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia antes de salir. Irean se recostó en su cama y tomó una foto que se encontraba en su cómoda. En ella aparecía un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, vestía con un atuendo ceremonial y en el cinto portaba una espada cuyo mango saltaba a la vista por su peculiaridad. Físicamente era muy parecido a un muchacho que ya todos conocemos. La expresión de melancolía en el rostro de la mujer aumentó. 

-"Han pasado muchos años, ¿no es así? Durante todo este tiempo no he hecho más que fingirme ciega ante las atrocidades que ha cometido el consejo de ancianos, pero ya es hora de que todos ellos paguen. Ninguno lo sabe, pero durante todo este tiempo sólo he estado reuniendo evidencias y preparando una trampa para desenmascararlos tal como lo que son: un grupo de sinvergüenzas que se aprovechan de los demás para conseguir sus intereses. Un grupo de criminales que debe ser castigado cuanto antes. Ellos creen que habiéndome envenenado ya me tienen en su poder, pero son ellos quienes han caído en mis garras. Esos desgraciados pagarán por todo, pagarán por lo que te hicieron, por lo que nos hicieron. Ya arruinaron nuestras vidas, no permitiré que arruinen la de nuestro hijo. Acabaré con ellos de una vez por todas, y con la ayuda de Yamada ya no habrá forma de que puedan detenerme."

Ya había anochecido. Syaoran se despidió del anciano como de costumbre y corrió hacia su alcoba. Tomó el pergamino en sus manos junto con un pedazo de gis que sacó del escritorio. Antes de iniciar el conjuro revisó su billetera: el preservativo ya no estaba. Syaoran se confundió, ¿cómo es posible que el condón hubiese desaparecido si tan sólo habían estado soñando? Pensó que quizá se debió a la magia del pergamino. Empezó a preguntarse que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera traído consigo al momento de soñar, quizá Sakura en verdad hubiera quedado embarazada. No lo sabía, pero para no correr riesgos, tomó otro de la caja que tenía guardada en un cajón de su escritorio. 

Trazó el circulo en el suelo tal como Wei se lo había dicho, y conjuró el pergamino en el centro del mismo. Entonces comenzó a sentir una pesadez tremenda en los párpados. Se acercó a la cama y se precipitó sobre ella, quedándose dormido. El pergamino se elevó en el aire y comenzó a brillar.

Sakura ya se preparaba para dormir. Antes de acostarse, se acercó al escritorio, abrió el libro mágico y sacó la carta Link del interior. La abrazó por un momento, después la dejó sobre la cubierta del libro y se dirigió a la cama, no sin antes tomar su oso de peluche. Una vez que se durmió, la carta comenzó a brillar. 

Empezó a soñar. La imagen de Syaoran apareció en su ventana, el muchacho la abrió y se acercó a ella. Sakura abrió los ojos, salió de la cama y corrió hacia él. Syaoran la recibió en sus brazos. La abrazó fuertemente mientras comenzaba a besarla.

-"Sakura, ¿ya sabes lo que está sucediendo?"

-"Ya lo sé. Sé que esto es tan sólo un sueño, pero no importa, estoy junto a ti y eso es lo único que me interesa."

-"Sakura..."

El muchacho le sonrió, ella también lo hizo. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta hacia la cama, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro. Se recostaron al tiempo que comenzaban a besarse de nuevo. No pasó mucho antes de que estuvieran haciendo el amor, con mayor fogosidad y pasión que la noche anterior, felices porque sabían que ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos. 

-"S-Syaoran, ¡ah!…" La muchacha trataba de hablar mientras jadeaba. –"Por favor... prométeme que no nos separaremos..."

-"No... no lo haremos... nadie nunca va a separarnos..."- Respondió antes de besarla de nuevo. 

Continuaron haciendo el amor en medio de sus sueños, la luz de la luna los iluminaba. Dentro de una semana llegaría Katsuhiro Yamada a Hong Kong, y dentro de un mes el conflicto estaría en su punto crítico, la guerra no tardaría en empezar, pero a ellos ya no les importaba. Sabían que la superarían juntos, superarían todos los obstáculos y, con la noche como testigo, se mantendrían unidos. Que nada ni nadie intente violar ese lazo, porque nunca lo conseguirá. En sus respectivas alcobas, el pergamino y la carta mágica brillaban con mayor intensidad cada vez que los dos enamorados, ahora convertidos en amantes, alcanzaban el clímax. 

Tal como lo decía la leyenda, entre ellos existía un amor verdadero. Un amor entre dos personas que, unidas por un lazo del corazón, es capaz de superar cualquier barrera, aún la de la muerte, la distancia y el tiempo. 

**_Fin (por el momento)_**

**_Nota final:_** Bueno, como no recibí ninguna respuesta de la webmaster, decidí subirlo en este lugar. Espero críticas y comentarios sobre esta versión. por cierto que me gustó más la versión lime, me parece que es más romántica que ésta, pero espero que de todas maneras les guste.

Desgraciadamente no tuve tiempo de escribir nada la semana pasada (ya saben, la fiesta de navidad y todo ese asunto). Espero terminar pronto el capítulo 3 de mi otro fanfic que está en proceso. 

¡Saludos!

Doc.exe 


End file.
